Snow and Scales
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge. Flora x Corrin.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Hands**

Corrin tried to slow his breathing as he hid behind the large curtain. His back was pressed to the window, the darkness outside more comforting than the atmosphere inside the Northern Fortress. He, along with the other children, were being hunted.

He had heard Jakob earlier, his cries of defeat made Corrin's heart beat so fast he couldn't hear much else. Since then, it had been silence. Corrin tried so hard to remain silent, going as far as to muffle his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _There!_

Somewhere to his left, he heard something. It sounded like... _breathing_? Corrin's heart jumped to his throat. Was it his hunter? Carefully, Corrin reached up and pulled the curtain to the side so he could see into the hallway.

The dark stone was light by a few, sparse candles. A red plush carpet lined the floor, a splash of colour in the otherwise bleak fortress. Corrin glanced around, there was no sign of what made the noise.

Suddenly, a small head of blue hair appeared from behind a standing suit of armour. _Flora!_ Corrin watched as the servant-in-training tiptoed into the middle of the hallway, eyes shifting around nervously. She had her back to Corrin, the hem of her dress bunched into one hand.

A door opened down the hall, the slam of the wood making Corrin jump. Flora, still unaware of the prince's presence, muffled a scream with both her hands. The tell-tale _clank_ of armour told Corrin all he needed to know; their hunter was close.

Corrin reached out and took Flora's wrist, tugging her behind the curtain. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, whispering for her to be silent. The prince reached down and interlocked his hand with hers, squeezing once. Flora nodded back silently, and stood close to Corrin as they both crowded in the small window well. Behind them, a bolt of lightning cracked the sky.

The heavy footsteps of the hunter drew close, a slow and methodical rhythm that only made Corrin shake with nervousness. Beside him, Flora closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Corrin's hand.

The sounds drew closer and closer, until Corrin could practically _feel_ the hunter just of the other side of the curtain. He glanced over at Flora, the shorter girl staring right back at him with wide eyes. Corrin nodded once, a shaky smile and a quick squeeze to Flora's hand the only source of comfort he could give.

"There you are!" A deep voice yelled out as an armoured hand tore the curtain away from the two children.

"AHH!"

"KYYA!"

The two ran for it, hand-in-hand, as Gunter chased them down the hallway. Corrin shot a look over his shoulder as he practically dragged Flora behind him. He smiled widely, and she smiled back. And, just for a moment, Corrin felt a strange feeling rise in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuddling Somewhere**

Corrin didn't realize how _cold_ the astral realm could get. He had simply assumed that Lilith could control the weather, but, as it turns out, she could only manipulate the buildings inside the fortress.

The prince shivered again and clutched the blanket tighter to his body. Sometimes he regretted having his room at the top of a tree house. The fire was already roaring in the corner of the room, Felicia stocking it full of wood before she retired for the night.

Corrin loved his fiancee dearly. He did with all his heart, ever since they were children, but he was freezing. Flora was from the Ice Tribe, where each member of the tribe could manipulate snow and ice. These powers were buried in the blood of the tribe, turning their bodies cold to acclimate for the temperature.

In short, Flora had almost unnaturally cold skin.

Corrin sniffed and buried his head in the pillow, trying to at least warm his cheeks. How was the astral realm this cold!?

"Corrin, are you alright?" Flora asked, rising to a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Corrin rolled his head to the side, almost irritated at just how little Flora seemed to care for the temperature. She wore a simple, light shirt and shorts, practically flaunting her resistance to the cold.

"I'm..." Corrin sneezed gently, "...Just a bit cold."

"Do you want me to make some tea? Stoke the fire?"

Corrin shook his head. "No...I just need to relax some more."

Flora nodded, her cool hair swaying behind her. Corrin always liked it undone. Flora lay back down, drawing another blanket from a chest beside her and laying it across them. Corrin sighed happily, his cheeks and ears red-tipped.

Flora giggled slightly at the sight, her fiance snuggled in a blanket. She adored his sleepy face, especially when she got to wake him in the morning.

Corrin raised an eyebrow at the girl, but simply drew close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bit his lip at the touch, her cool skin making him cringe slightly.

"Corrin." Flora urged, tugging at his arms. "You're cold. If you cling to me like this you'll get sick."

"I don't care. I love you." Corrin said happily, pressing himself as close as he could get. Sure, he was probably going to become ill, but it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaming/Watching a Movie**

"I'm not sure I understand what this card does." Corrin said simply, pointing towards the table. Cards, dice, and small figurines littered the wooden surface.

Flora suppressed a sigh and grabbed the card, holding it in front of Corrin. "This is a forest tile, which means that your units can enter it but they lose movement and gain avoidance. It's a good tile if you are on the defence, or if it just borders an enemy's attack range."

"And this?" Corrin asked, picking up a small wooden figurine.

"See the wings and rider? That's a Sky Knight. It negates any land tile effects because it can fly. Yet they are weak to arrows, so keep her away from the archer, here." Flora motioned to a small figurine holding what looked like a bow.

"Is this really a game people play? There's just so many rules and..."

Flora slid a large tome across the table. The book was red with gold lettering, reading; 'Dragons and Tacticians, Created by Morgan Fell.' "You should read some of this before we try to play again."

Corrin eyed the large tome wearily. "Your father _really_ made you and your sister play this before you came to Nohr?"

Flora nodded. "Every night we played, he said his father did the same to him, and his father before. It's...a sort of family tradition I suppose."

Corrin shook his head and breathed out slowly. "I need reinforcements..."

()()()()

Kana bit her lip as she withdrew her troops, leaving Corrin in the centre of the valley tile.

"K-Kana!? What are you doing?" Corrin exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry Papa!" Kana felt tears prick her eyes. "But you lost almost all your units and Mama has the advantage...I don't wanna lose my people like this!"

"Kana! Wait we can still win this! Don't betray me like that!"

Flora smirked and played the last card in her hand; 'Ballista.' With that, Flora finished off the few meagre units Corrin still had in play, eliminating him from the game. Corrin cried out and slammed his head on the table.

"Mama..." Kana started, looking almost afraid.

"Don't worry, Kana. As long as you surrender unconditionally, your people will be spared." Flora said with an evil grin.

Kana nodded quickly, sliding her units towards Flora. "I don't wanna fight anymore, Mama."

Flora nodded and opened her arms. Kana jumped off her chair and scampered around the table in the corner of the couple's room. The little dragon dove into her mother's arms, snuggling close.

Corrin sighed and began to pack up the game, grumbling to himself. "It's okay love, you'll get better at this eventually." Flora called over Kana's head.

"It would help if you didn't bribe our daughter with sweets." Corrin deadpanned, catching the small bag of candy hanging from Kana's belt.

Flora grinned and stood, Kana staying close to her side, a look of shame on her face. The Ice Tribal placed a hand on Corrin's cheek, grinning softly. "All's fair in love and war." She sang.

Corrin darted forward and placed a chase kiss on her lips, sliding a hand behind her back. Kana recoiled back, shocked at the sudden movement. When she saw what her parents were doing, she was torn between gagging and sighing in relief. She hated when her parents fought, even if it wasn't serious.

Corrin released Flora, the woman breathless and flushed, and knelt down to meet Kana at eye level. "Next time, I'll give you a whole crate of sweets to stay on my side."


	4. Chapter 4

**On a date**

"You'll be good for your big sisters, right?" Corrin asked, pulling on his nice coat.

Kana saluted happily, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. "Yes Papa!"

Corrin shot a look towards Sakura and Elise. Sakura was holding a small bag full of Kana's overnight supplies which, of course, included her old, stuffed dragon. Elise was grinning ear-to-ear and rocking back and fourth on her heels.

"I can tell you're excited." Corrin deadpanned, staring at Elise. The blonde simply grinned wider in response. Corrin dropped his arms to his side, huffing once and staring at Kana.

Kana stepped forward and hugged her father. "I love you Papa!" Corrin smiled and patted her head, messing her hair slightly.

"Love you too." Corrin said, opening the door from Sakura's room. "If you need me, you know where Flora and I will be. Send a flier if it's an emergency."

"Yes, big brother." Sakura said with a simple bow.

"Right, right! Now go! I want to bond with Kana!" Elise giggled, shoving Corrin out the door and shutting it tight behind him. It was quiet in the entrance way for a few moments, Kana unsure of what to do in front of her aunts. She had had little time to get to know them, and was looking forward to spending an overnight with them, but she still knew little of how to act with them.

Elise spun around quickly, her twin-tails flying. "Now then!" She cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "What do we play first?"

()()()()

Snow fell softly from the mountaintops, drifting down onto the small Hoshidian resort. Nestled high in the rocky mountains close to the border, the resort was barren of life. Save for Corrin, Flora, and the owners, no one else occupied the beautiful vacation spot. Being in the middle of a war probably had some effect on tourism this time of year.

Corrin drew Flora closer with a single arm. The woman was simply wearing a robe, her face perfectly content and at peace. Corrin, on the other hand, was wrapped in quite a few layers of clothing. Being in the Ice Tribe had quite a few benefits, especially in this climate.

"Corrin?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for the wonderful anniversary present..." Flora smiled widely and leaned her head against Corrin's shoulder as they both stared out across the mountains.

"You know..." Corrin began, reaching into his pocket. "Being in the middle of a war against an all-powerful dragon-god and his invisible army is stressful." He chuckled. "But, I'm glad we found time to spend at least one day here. I...ah...also got you this..." Corrin held out his hand and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, face flushed. Flora stared at him for a moment, eventually looking down to the prince's outstretched hand.

A single tear-drop shaped necklace sat in his hand, a silver chain coiled around the accessory. A sparkling blue gem rested inside the tear-drop, a snowflake drawn on the top with what looked like silver or diamond.

"C-Corrin...this is..."

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Uuu..." Flora breathed out, her face flushed. The wind began to pick up around them as snow began to fall faster and faster, until it seemed like a tornado itself was formed around the couple. "I'm so happy!" Flora cried, burying her face in Corrin's chest.

Corrin grinned and withstood the snow and ice swirling around them. Flora was worth it.

()()()()

"Kana? We're back!" Corrin called, opening the door slowly. Corrin's jaw dropped when he saw the inside of Sakura's room. Tables and chairs were overturned, plates and other small items strewn about the floor. Paintings hung sideways on the walls and Corrin swore he smelt something burning.

"Hi-ya!" A cry came from down the hallway, startling the prince.

Suddenly, Kana slid around the corner, in her dragon-form. Sakura was riding the small girl, broom held like a lance. Some sort of lipstick-turned-warpaint was drawn on the Hosidian Princess' face, making Sakura look like an entirely new girl.

Elise appeared after them, trash can lid and what looked like a table leg in hand. "Get back here dragon! I'll save the princess!"

Corrin rolled his eyes and shut the door. Kana could play a little longer. Besides, Flora was still unpacking in their room...alone. Corrin smirked as he stepped away from Sakura's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kissing**

It wasn't often that Corrin stumbled across Flora sleeping. It was always her waking him in the mornings, or after he managed to avoid his chores and sneak off to find a place to nap. After they had married, Corrin would often let her have days off to simply relax, so they cold at least spend some time together after dinner and late councils.

Corrin shut the door behind him, brushing his feet off on the welcome mat just inside his private chambers. "Flora?" He called, unclasping his cape and tossing it over a chest. The meeting had gone late, some dispute or another between Ryoma and Xander. No matter how much they fought for the same goal, Corrin still couldn't get them to join forces completely. For now, it seemed that they were simply tolerating each other.

Corrin rounded the corner, where the bedroom lay. He smiled softly when he saw Flora strewn on the bed. Her hair undone and spread around her like a halo. She wore a simple robe, probably having returned just from the baths.

"Ah, must have nodded off..." He whispered to himself.

Corrin grinned and padded over to the bed, careful to make as little noise as possible. He crouched down and placed a gentle hand on Flora's cheek. The prince leaned in close and pressed his lips to Flora's cheek.

"Ah..." Flora opened her eyes slowly, grinning when she caught Corrin. "S-sorry..I just felt so tired..."

"It's okay." Corrin replied, standing as he began to remove his armour. "Remember what I said? Breaks are good for you, mentally and physically. I don't want you so tired you make a mistake, here or on the battlefield."

"Thank you." Flora said. The maid sat up and hung her legs over the edge of the bed, playing with a lock of her hair.

Corrin finally tossed his last iron piece of armour to the floor and sat beside her, dressed in his black pants and shirt. He leaned in close, and the two embraced each other as they pressed their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Felicia giggled at the twelve-year old prince Corrin. Her sister, Flora, had made a bet with the prince, and he had lost.

"That's not fair!" Corrin stomped a barefoot in the dirt. The courtyard of the Northern Fortress was empty, save for a few horses in the stables and a single archer posted above the gate.

"You promised!" Flora crossed her arms, spare set of clothing bunched up in one hand.

"Grr..." Corrin growled, fists clenched. "You had Felicia help you! You weren't supposed to get help! Hide-and-seek is not a game with more than one hunter!"

Flora rolled her eyes. "You promised, Corrin."

"A prince never goes back on a promise, milord." Felicia added, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Corrin faltered at that. He had spent his whole life trying to live up to be a prince. Swordsmanship, studies, political knowledge...he spent almost every waking hour doing what he coudl to impress his father. If a prince truly never went back on a promise...

"... _fine_." Corrin mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Flora smirked, leaning in closer.

"FINE!" Corrin shouted, swiping the bundle of clothes from Flora's hand and marching inside the tower. Flora and Felicia shared a grin before following the prince inside the fortress.

()()()()

"C'mon Corrin! You have to prove you're wearing it!" Flora yelled.

"Yeah! We've been out here for a long time!" Felicia replied. She had resorted to sitting on the floor of the hallway, altogether uncomfortable but eagerly awaiting the prince's reveal.

Finally, the door to the prince's room opened. Corrin stood, wearing the entire maid outfit, complete with headband. Felicia and Flora stared, slack-jawed for a moment.

"Are you happy now?" Corrin crossed his arms, face flush.

Felicia snorted once and began to laugh uncontrollably, kicking her feet and holding her sides. Flora grinned wildly, a hint of smugness in her eyes.

Corrin slammed the door shut, shaking the hinges. "Next time Ill make you wear _my_ clothes! Right down to the underwear!" He shouted through the door.

Flora blushed and smothered her laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosplaying**

 **Modern AU**

Corrin grinned as he checked himself out in the mirror. The plastic plates, painted to appear metal, were perfect. Even the cape was the perfect length. Corrin wanted to go full costume, but the convention centre did not allow people to enter without shoes. Still, from the ankles up he practically was the main character of Water Sign 14.

"Big brother!" Elise burst through his bedroom door, wearing a black and pink skirt. She gasped when she saw Corrin and dashed forward. Elise bounced around Corrin, poking and prodding at small points of his costume. "Wow! This is so cool!" She cheered.

Corrin smiled and patted her head. "You look just like the princess."

Elise giggled and smiled up at Corrin.

"Err...Elise?" Flora called out from a room down the hall.

"Yeah, big sis?" Elise replied, running to the door frame and leaning out into the hall. Corrin chuckled at the nickname. Elise had been calling Flora 'Big Sister,' for well over half a year now. At first Flora resisted it, she and Corrin weren't even engaged! Elise still kept it up, eventually whittling down Flora until she simply accepted the name. That was only within the first week of her finding out about their relationship.

"I...er...can't seem to get this dress right..." Flora called back.

"Oh don't worry about it dear!" Camilla announced, opening her door and marching down the hall. She wasn't going to the convention, but she still wanted to dote over her 'New Little Sister.'

Camilla shut the door to Elise's room, where Flora was changing, leaving Corrin and Elise staring out the hallway. Corrin shrugged and marching back into his room, pocketing his keys and wallet.

"So, when is Big Sis gonna...actually become Big Sis?" Elise asked, plopping herself on Corrin's bed.

Corrin rolled his eyes. "You know, even if I did happen to have a ring on me, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not!?" Elise pouted, punching a curled hand into the mattress.

"Because within seconds you'd have already texted Sakura, Effie, and everyone else in your phone. I wouldn't even be able to walk ten steps without Flora finding out." Corrin deadpanned, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Elise bit her cheek yet remained silent. She couldn't deny it was true.

"Still, let's just say...hypothetically..." Corrin began, smirking when he saw Elise's face. "...I may have picked out a ring online, and was thinking it looked good...and maybe, if I did such a thing, you would help me decide sometime on the weekend?"

Elise gasped. "Really!?"

Corrin reached out and covered her mouth. "Elise. This. Is. A. Secret." He stared directly into her eyes, completely serious."If you tell anyone, I will disown myself this family and you'll never see me again."

Elise nodded vigorously behind his hand. "Good." Corrin breathed out slowly, still wary of his sister's big mouth.

A few moments passed in silence, Elise seemingly too scared to speak, until Flora swept into the room. Her hair was tied up in two small twin tails, with a headband arcing across her head. She wore a mid outfit, modelled directly from the game, complete with a hidden -prop- knife up her sleeve.

Corrin didn't exactly have a _thing_ for maids, but in that moment, he felt something within him scream to kiss her.

"How do I look?"

"Awesome, Big Sis!"

Corrin remained silent, staring at her as a blush began to grow on his face.

"Cor..rin?" Flora asked, waving in front of his face.

"Ah!" Corrin jerked back to reality. "Y-you look like an heaven. I...er I mean an angel...I...uh...wow..."

Flora rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. "Remember, after this you owe me ice cream."

"Yes love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shopping**

The marketplace was busy, with hundreds of people crowding the stalls. Ropes hung across the streets between buildings, flags and banners hung from them, advertising shops nearby. The market had an energetic _hum_ about it, making Flora feel slightly more energized than she had earlier.

The woman paused at a stall, eyeing the small baubles from Hoshido.

"Mama!" Kana yelled across the market street, startling the maid.

"Kana? What are you doing here?" Flora asked, stepping away from the busy street and into a small alley, pulling Kana behind her. She wasn't concerned for her daughter's safety, Kana was half-dragon anyways, but rather that she had chores to do back in camp.

Kana grinned up at her mother. "I was shopping for a ring...for Papa!"

"A ring? Why is that?"

Kana blushed slightly and looked at her bare feet. "Well, Papa is royalty! Every person who's a prince or princess gets a ring, right?"

Flora nodded, remembering the times when the Nohrian royals would visit. She _had_ spotted some of the rings Kana spoke of. Xander, specifically, wore his with a sense of dignity, not attempting to hide the band behind gauntlets or gloves, like his siblings.

"Well~" Kana sang, "Papa doesn't have a ring, so I thought he deserved one!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Kana." Flora swore she could feel a part of her heart _melting_ at the sight of Kana's grinning face. "But do you have the money for it, dear?"

Kana nodded quickly, her fists held up to her chest with determination. "Yeah! I did some chores for Uncle Silas, Uncle Kaze, and Auntie Kagero!"

"When was this?" Flora asked, patting Kana on the head like Corrin liked to do.

Kana hummed for a moment. "Uncle Silas wanted help cleaning the stables the other day, and Auntie Kagero wanted to me to pose for a painting...that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be..." Kana huffed. "I had to sit still for _so_ long!"

"You worked very hard for your father, didn't you?" Flora complimented.

"Yeah!" Kana cheered. She smiled up at Flora, expecting to see her smiling back. However, Flora seemed to have a...look in her eye. Kana couldn't quite place it, but it was like the time Selkie wanted to play with Shiro but he was busy...he was...jelly? Jello? Jelaou? Kana couldn't think of the word.

Still, she wasn't going to let her mother be jello! "Mama, don't worry! I got you something too...I was gonna save it for a surprise at dinner..." Kana rifled through her pockets, throwing small bits of lint and buttons on the cobblestone. "Ah!" Kana exclaimed, pulling out a small box.

"This is for you, Mama!"

Flora took the box gently in her hands, careful not to shake it too much. "Thank you, dear." Flora smiled and gently opened the box, revealing a small statue. Carved from a cheap crystal mined in western Nohr, it depicted a dragon curled into itself, sleeping. A woman lay with the dragon, using a wing like a blanket. The whole statue looked like it was made from ice.

"Kana...this is..."

"Just like the story you used to read to me when you visited me!" Kana grinned. "The one where the girl fell in love with the dragon, and they slept together under the stars! Just like you and Papa did!" Kana clasped her hands together and pretended to swoon. "It's _sooo_ romantic!"

Flora gently closed the box and placed it into a safe pocket in the front of her dress. "Kana...I love you. I love you so much, my little dragon." Flora reached down and hugged Kana tightly. Around them, snow started to form in the middle of the summer day.

"M-Mama! You're making it snow again!"

Flora blinked. "Really, I didn't think I did...No. I'm sure I did not use my ice powers." The maid gasped and looked to her daughter. "K-Kana! Your hands!"

Kana cocked her head, confused, and looked down. In each hand was a small swirl of snow, like she was holding a winter storm in her palms. "Whoa!" Kana breathed. "Mama! I'm just like you!"

Flora felt tears come to her eyes as a true snowstorm began around them. "Yes..,just like me..." Flora couldn't _believe_ that she had felt jealous of her husband. True, Kana idolized Corrin, but she loved her just as much.

And Flora couldn't be happier.

()()()()

"Do you really think this ring is perfect for Papa?" Kana asked, holding the shopping bag in front of her as if she could see the ring through the cloth.

Flora patted her shoulder. "Of course, my little one. Any gift from you is a treasure."

"Aww...I love you Mama!"

Corrin looked up from the fruit stand, recognizing his wife and child's voice. The prince smiled at the sight of the two walking hand-in-hand. He quickly paid for his apple and walked towards them.

Flora saw him first, quickly shushing Kana as she grinned and embraced Corrin in a loose hug. As Flora separated, she was instantly replaced by Kana, the girl eager to see her father again.

"Papa!" Kana exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here, Kana? I didn't think you had any chores to do today?" Corrin asked.

"Well, me and Mama just bought a rin-"

"Rinkah." Flora quickly interrupted. "A request for Rinkah, nothing to worry about."

Kana caught on quickly, ashamed that she almost let the secret slip in her carelessness.

Corrin raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, I was just wasting time until dinner, but how about we skip camp food and go out for a meal? Just the three of us. We can talk about what we did today."

Flora smiled. "Of course, love."

"Yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanging out with friends**

After the "Invisible War," Corrin had taken what people he could save from Old Valla and brought them back to Hoshido and Nohr. A new kingdom was established between Nohe and Hoshido, directly on the border. Land was donated by their respective kings, and soon New Valla was on its way to independence.

That was three years ago.

New Valla had grown well, and with its advantageous location between the borders of the two major kingdoms, New Valla became a trading hub. The river Yargua was nearby, allowing fishermen and smaller boats to travel inland from the sea. Already the _fourth_ expansion of New Valla's wall were under construction.

"The city has grown quite well, hasn't it." Corrin commented from his third-story balcony. Not one for displays of power or huge monuments, Corrin had -reluctantly- agreed to the construction of a smaller palace. The architecture of Old Valla survived in the few people that had returned from Old Valla, broken from Anankos' chains.

The city stretched beneath the king, a series of streets that fanned outwards in single roads like the rays of the sun, emanating from the courtyard of the palace. Walls were constructed around the city, leaving the fields and mountainside mines just beyond.

"It has, husband." Flora agreed. Her hands clasped in front of her, she wore a single multi-layered Vallite dress. According to Azura, it had been something the queen of Old Valla would have worn.

The songstress had stayed with Corrin and Flora, acting once again as royal dancer and her husband, Kaze, as royal spymaster. Corrin had disagreed with Kaze, but the ninja simply threw off the king's words, insisting that their network would at least stop another rebellion from the likes of Kotaro again.

"Mama! Papa!" Kana called, rushing onto the balcony.

"What is it, dear?" Flora said.

Kana bounced with glee, her long hair swaying as she moved. In the few years it seemed Kana had not grown whatsoever, the princess only sporting longer hair. She had stored her armour in favour of a simple set of pants and shirt. Visiting politicians were often surprised by the girl, wondering why a princess would ever wear something other than her dress.

"I saw a _huge_ line of carts from the western wall! I think it's uncle Ryoma and everyone else!" Kana exclaimed happily.

Corrin's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? They're early. I wasn't expecting them for another few days." Corrin turned to Jakob, the butler waiting just outside the doors as usual. "Jakob! Let the other workers know that they need to prepare the guest wing!"

"Right away, milord." Jakob nodded, disappearing down a hallway.

Flora smiled and leaned out on the balcony, her crown sliding on her head slightly. "I hope Felicia and the other Ice Tribe members come soon."

"I can't wait to meet grandfather!" Kana cheered.

"I'm sure Kilma would be delighted to have such a lovely granddaughter." Corrin grinned, patting Flora's arm. "Wouldn't he?"

Flora shook her head. "Ah, sorry. I was just lost in thought."

"You think he'll ask you to come back with them?" Corrin replied.

Flora shrugged and adjusted her Vallite crown. "I hope not, the sheer amount of letters should be enough, but I think he worries about not having a line of succession. Felicia talks about leaving with Laslow to go to his homeland, wherever that is."

"What happens if Kilma retires...from being a chieftain? Is there some kind of election?"

Flora almost snorted. "No." She chuckled dryly. "Apparently, before tensions with Nohr, there used to be battles between warriors for control. After Nohr...took Felicia and I...there was no more challenge. I think there was a sense of unity, now that the two daughters of the chieftain were hostages."

"Wait, mama was a hostage?" Kana interrupted.

"I'll tell you all about it later, dear. We have Hoshidans to deal with."

()()()()

"Brother!"

"Corrin!"

The two kings met in the courtyard of the New Vallite Castle and embraced each other in a strong hug.

"It's been too long, Ryoma." Corrin spoke loudly, enough for the people around to hear.

"I've missed you, Corrin. We all have." Ryoma said. He stepped to the side, revealing the rest of the Hoshidan family. Hinoka and Silas nodded to Corrin, both hand-in-hand. Sakura, surprisingly with her Hoshidan family instead of her husband in Nohr, smiled shyly and bowed. Finally, Takumi and Oboro nodded, both with a hand on Kiragi's shoulders.

"Come inside, my friends." Corrin called, waving for overly-large doors of the palace to open. "we've got catching up to do."

()()()()

"BIG BROTHER!" A cry came from down the hall, startling Corrin. He stood from the table and stepped around Hinoka, his food forgotten.

"Is that-?" Corrin was interrupted by the doors to the dining room slamming open by a gleeful Elise, Odin at her side.

"Corrin!" Elise cheered, diving forward and wrapping her arms around the king's neck.

"Agh! Elise!" Corrin yelled, picking up the girl and spinning her around.

The rest of the Nohrian family entered behind the princess. Leo nodded to Corrin before sliding across the room and hugging Sakura, the couple finally reunited after many months apart.

It wasn't long until the entire army was complete again, all celebrating in New Valla.

()()()()

Corrin stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in deeply. He was never one for parties, and the momentary break soothed him.

"Oh!" A voice gasped beside the king. Corrin spun to find Flora illuminated by the moonlight.

"Dear, what are-" Corrin stopped, catching her hastily wiping at her face. "Flora!? Are you hurt? Why are you crying!?"

"I=It's my father..." Flora breathed, collapsing into his outstretched arms. "He argued with Felicia and I...he wants us to return to the Ice Tribe, to be leaders."

Corrin frowned. "And you said?"

"I wouldn't leave my love behind."

Corrin smiled. "I love you so much, Flora." He began, but struggled for the words. "As much as I love you and Kana, I would leave all of this behind." Corrin gestured towards the celebrating city below. "I would follow you anywhere, even to that hellish cold you call a home."

Flora smiled up at him, heart fluttering at his words. Even after the years of marriage the king had a soul that could melt her heart anew every morning. "I wouldn't ask that of you, love." Flora whispered, leaning her head against Corrin chest.

"You wouldn't need to." Corrin placed his chin gently on her head. "If you desire it, I would bring down the stars themselves so you could touch them. You need only ask."

Flora grinned into Corrin's robes.

"But Flora...I'm serious. Do you wish to return to the Ice Tribe? I will follow you, and Kana would as well."

Flora shook her head. "We have a duty here...to lead these people to an era of peace. Somehow...I became a queen to a new country and had a daughter..." She hiccoughed for a moment. "A daughter who's somehow already almost fifteen, even though she was only born three-odd years ago...This is all too crazy for me to process." She paused for a moment and looked up at Corrin.

"Yet, all I know is that I love you, and nothing else matters. So, no, we shall stay here in Valla, and leave the tribe to its own matters. I love my family, my home, but this is here, now. We are royals, leaders, parents. The Ice Tribe wants a warrior chieftain, and I am not that woman."

Corrin remained silent, just holding Flora close.

()()()()

"It has been too long, Corrin." Silas grinned, clinking his glass with the Vallite King's.

"I agree." Corrin nodded. Beside him, practically clutching at his arm, Flora agreed.

Silas grinned over his cup. "I see you two act just like the newlyweds I remember."

Flora and Corrin flushed, but remained close.

Nothing would tear them apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**With animal ears**

"Here! See? Aren't they just _adorable_ , Mama?"

Flora smiled shakily. "I...er...yes, I think you'd look quite cute in them, Kana." Flora wasn't lying, Kana look beautiful in anything she wore. Still, Flora wasn't quite comfortable with her daughter's choice of fashion.

Kana rifled through the basket of headbands, eager to find one 'suitable' for her mother. Flora shot a look to Forrest, the boy sitting happily behind the accessory shop counter. It was no surprise to see Forrest at the shop, it seemed he practically lived there.

Kana had dragged Flora to the shop, exclaiming that ' _the shop had the CUTEST new headbands!'_

"Here you go Mama!" Kana cheered, thrusting a headband into her hands. Flora eyed the accessory warily. It was a simple white band, similar in make to her own maid band, but instead of frills it sported a set of...bear ears? Flora rolled the headband in her hands, examining the fine stitching closely.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kana jumped. "Try it on! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese_!"

Flora sighed, defiantly trying to ignore her daughter's puppy eyes. Within moments her fortitude broke and she hesitantly raised the accessory to her head. Flora looked down at Kana, the little girl practically flying with joy.

"Mama, you look super cute!" Kana squealed. "Doesn't she, Forrest?"

The boy looked up from his most recent sewing project. He gave the maid a quick glance before nodding. "I think it looks good, milady." He complimented. "I do love how you had her try the polar bear model, it fits quite well with your mother, doesn't it?"

"Because your from the Ice Tribe!" Kana said, needlessly explaining the connection. "Forrest? How much for Mama's band? Oh! Plus this really cute kitty one!"

Flora tried to stop her daughter form spending _all_ her allowance at the shop, but it seemed that Kana wouldn't be swayed.

()()()()

Flora eased the door open to her and Corrin's room. The day ran late, and she spent most of it taking care of the army's laundry. How Asugi managed to get candy stains on the inside of his socks left many questions running through Flora's mind.

She had almost forgotten that she had been wearing Kana's gift all day -the headband. She noticed odd looks, but simply brushed them off. It wasn't until Jakob scolded her for her 'Lack of professionalism concerning her work attire,' did she remember she still wore the damn animal ears.

Flora gently pulled the silly headband off. It was a lovely gift, even if a bit childish. Still, it was from Kana...so she couldn't get rid of it. Not in a million years! Flora quickly shed her shoes and padded into the main room, gasping once she finally spotted Corrin. Her husband lay on the bed, apple in one hand, book in the other.

"C-Corrin..." Flora was forced to put a hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud at the man.

"Hm?" Corrin hummed. "Ah, welcome home dear." He stood and marked the page, quickly placing it down and hugging Flora. "How was your day, not too stressful I hope?"

"No, it was fine. Just some laundry." She giggled, grinning widely at Corrin.

"What are you laughing at? Do I have a leaf in my hair again?" Corrin said and ran a hand through his hair. He blinked in confusion when he felt the strange headband nestled in his bedhead. "Wha-?"

Flora spluttered out a laugh, bending at the knees and gasping for air.

Corrin chuckled when he saw the strange dog-eared headband. He shook his head and laid the item on his nightstand. "I imagine that was Kana?"

Flora nodded.

"I never should take naps outside anymore...I knew something was up when Xander started to smile during our meeting!"

Flora sat beside Corrin, taking his hands in hers. "Don't worry, husband. I think you look cute."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wearing Kigurumis**

Silas set down the training lance and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been outside training for the past few hours, ready for the next engagement with the enemy. A small barrel sat nearby, filled with water. Silas grabbed a mug and dunked it in, quickly downing the liquid in moments. When he lowered the cup, he practically spit what remained in his mouth all over the dirt.

"L-lord Corrin?" He stammered, equal parts shocked and amused. "W...what are you wearing!?"

Corrin sighed and stopped, lowering his head in apparent shame. "Silas! Err...I didn't expect anyone to be outside this late..."

"Corrin?"

The prince nodded slowly. "You have a daughter, Silas..."

The knight nodded.

Corrin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "You understand, then?"

Silas smirked and leaned against the wooden fence that outlined the training area. "My girl is a little older than yours...So, maybe not..."

Corrin stepped closer to his friend. "Just...don't tell Elise...or anyone for that matter."

Silas nodded. "On my honour as a knight." Corrin didn't see the fingers crossed behind Silas' back, but the prince needn't know that. After all, he was sure the rest of the army would know by midday.

()()()()

Corrin stepped into his private quarters, happy that only Silas had spotted him in such a ridiculous getup.

After Kana ha discovered animal ear headbands, it had escalated from there. Corrin couldn't deny his little girl anything, if she asked he would bring down the very stars for her, yet somehow this...was all just too much.

Kana had somehow found out, probably through Forrest, that some Anna or another had started to sell full-body animal-themed pyjamas. Something called...'Kigurumis.' Corrin thought he had seen something similar in Hoshido, but he never expected to suddenly be forced into one.

Even if he didn't wear the one Kana got specifically for him, she would cry. She was easy to cry, but, thankfully, easier placate with promises of bonding time later. So, like a good father, Corrin had worn his daughter's gift. It was under the Dawn Dragon's graces that he was able to attend the Staff Store that day, where hardly anyone ever visited.

Corrin breathed out heavily and wiped off his feet. He padded down the hall and opened the door to his room, revealing his family inside. The fireplace was crackling, filling the dark room in orange light. A few candles still flickered weakly on the nightstand, wax dripping onto the bronze saucer they sat in. Kana lay prone on the bed, looking content as possible while she was wrapped up in her rabbit-themed outfit. Only her head was exposed, the rest of her tiny body covered in an admittedly cozy bit of fabric.

Flora lay behind Kana, her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter. She, like Corrin, had been forced by tears into a similar outfit, this one themed like a polar bear. Which fitted his wife wonderfully, if Corrin had to complement at least _one_ thing about the whole ordeal.

"That is by far the most adorable thing I have ever seen..." Corrin muttered to himself, feeling his heart practically melt at the sight. He slipped around the bed and blew out the candles, finally easing himself onto the mattress as gently as possible to not disturb his family.

He placed an arm around Flora, who had seemingly just blinked awake. "Corrin?" She whispered, peering over her shoulder.

Corrin kissed her quickly on the cheek, not needing words to reply.

"I feel silly." She admitted with a whisper, adjusting herself to she could see her husband easier while still maintaining her grip around Kana.

"I do as well...but you know what would happen if we were to take them off right after she bought them."

"I know, I know..." Flora hissed. "What should we do? We have to...toughen her up...somehow?"

Corrin nodded. "Soon, but for now let me hold you both close, and treasure this moment."

Flora blushed and returned to her side, allowing Corrin to wrap and arm around her and place his hand on Kana's shoulder.

"Besides." Corrin continued, "You look absolutely adorable, like a true Ice Tribe woman."

Flora elbowed him gently in the ribs.

()()()()

The door to Corrin's room creaked open, stirring the prince from his comfortable dreams.

"Oh my gosh!" Elise giggled. "Silas was right!"

Corrin groaned as he sat up, already plotting his revenge on the knight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Making Out**

Corrin felt almost like a Hoshidian ninja as he creeped down the hall. He snickered to himself, grinning as he slid between the shadows.

In his private castle in the astral realm, the private rooms of each person ran in a huge horseshoe shape around the walls, each room located inside the wall. It was an ingenious feat of engineering that saved space. Then again, they were in the astral plane, Lilith could change the architecture at will if she so desired. So, maybe it wasn't _so_ impressive.

Flora shared a room with her sister, which saved space as more people were recruited, but it also came at a slight disadvantage. Corrin and Flora had been in a secret relationship for a few weeks. It wasn't because their relationship was 'inappropriate,' Ryoma had already proposed to Kagero and Takumi to Oboro, invalidating any arguments of a master-retainer courtship being inappropriate.

In reality, it was that Flora wasn't quite comfortable with being the centre of attention. She had requested that they remain in secret, at least for a time. Considering Corrin's overbearing brothers and sisters, he wasn't surprised Flora asked this of him.

Corrin ducked into a shadowed inlet as a door in front of him opened. Charlotte stepped out, looking unhappy.

' _That's odd._ ' Corrin thought to himself. ' _Charlotte's room is down the hall a ways..._ '

"Are you sure, Lord Xander?" Charlotte asked in a soft voice, a hand raised to her mouth.

Xander stood in the door of _his_ room, looking cross at the Nohrian border guard. "Charlotte, you can speak to me in the morning." He ground out. "It isn't appropriate for you to sneak into my room at such late hours, what would the others say?"

Charlotte blushed. "Oh, Lord Xander! I didn't think that you would suggest such a scandalous thing!"

Xander breathed through his nose before shutting the door with a tense ' _Goodnight._ '

Charlotte's face transformed into a scowl as she spun on her heel and marched away, muttering to herself. Corrin blinked a moment before making sure the coast was clear once again. He stepped out into the hall, thankful that his own feet made no sound on the cobble floor.

Finally, he arrived outside of Flora and Felicia's room. He knocked quickly before letting himself in, closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_. He had checked the chore roster, and it just so happened that Felicia had night watch with Hayato, Benny, and Peri. It gave him time to spend with Flora, at least until morning.

Corrin almost blushed at the thought of spending a night with Flora. They weren't anywhere near that stage in their relationship, they had only kissed a handful of times. Still, a man could dream.

"Corrin!" Flora stood up, dressed in her nighttime robe and slippers. It was actually quite adorable, and one of the few times Corrin had ever seen her with her hair down and not wearing a uniform.

"Evening, Flora." He smiled.

The two settled down, playing a simple game of chess and snacking on a light helping of fruit. All the while they spoke about little, meaningless things. Corrin did well to steer the conversation away from more morbid topics of battle and casualties.

()()()()

Corrin yawned and blinked tiredly. It was well past midnight, far past the time he usually stayed with Flora. He stood from the table opposite her. "Flora, I've had great time." He yawned again. "But I'm no night owl, and it's getting late."

Flora stood as well, rounding the table before standing awkwardly in front of the prince. "Yes! I...er...hope you come back again."

Corrin leaned down slightly, closer to her. "I'd love to come back."

For a moment they stood staring at each other, both unsure of how to continue. Flora looked down before she seemed to focus, and she quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Corrin blinked in surprise before returning, hesitantly wrapping a single arm around her waist. The kiss deepened, far more intimate than they had been before. Flora brought her hands to Corrin's back, bringing her closer to the prince.

They stayed entwined for some time, breaking only for air when needed. During these brief rests they would open their eyes and smile silently at each other, both red-faced and hungry for more. Corrin had never felt such a rush before, it was addictive. A surge of adrenaline coursing through his blood. It only made him want to kiss her _more_.

Corrin pulled her tighter, gently pressing his tongue against her lips. Flora opened her mouth slowly, both unsure exactly how they should proceed but pushed onwards by a deep longing.

"Flora? Are you still awake? Kaze changed shifts with me and I-"

Flora and Corrin froze, as the sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the room. They quickly broke apart, both staring at where Felicia had apparently decided to leave the room. Corrin swallowed and adjusted his cape. Flora seemed to be breathing deliberately, resisting the urge to cause a snowstorm in the small room.

"Er...well, goodnight." Corrin said awkwardly, still smiling and red-faced.

Flora nodded demurely, hands clasped and thoroughly embarrassed.

Corrin stepped out into the hallway, where a distressed-looking Felicia was standing. He nodded to the maid before stepping past her and heading towards his own private chambers back in the castle courtyard. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Felicia barging into the room. Faintly, with his dragon ears, he could _just_ pick out what Felicia said before the door closed.

"FLORA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Eating Ice Cream**

Corrin grinned and leaned back in the sand. A trip to one of the astral realms for a whole army vacation seemed nice, at first. If the place hadn't been ransacked by bandits it would have been prefect. Still, after a quick clean-up and some haggling, Corrin managed to secure the beach for a day and night.

Anna, the one who owned this resort, allowed members of the army to rent rooms at an extreme discount. Corrin and Flora managed to get one of the better locales: a single room cabin set near the beach.

The prince had set up a large towel in the sand, near the water. He was embarrassed at first of how revealing the clothing in this realm were, but it made sense considering they were meant to be worn in the water and on land. He had tried to sneak a glance at Flora's own swimsuit, but she had gotten dressed before him and disappeared to go get something to eat.

"Here you go, Corrin."

Corrin looked up from the water. Flora stood over him, a strange type of food held in both hands. Corrin took it gratefully, somehow managing not to drop it as he practically ogled his wife.

She wore a simple two-piece swimsuit. With shorts stylized with flowers and a simple red sports-bra like top. She had a half-shirt slung around her waist, revealing a single leg. Corrin had to admit, he almost drooled on himself.

Shaking his head, Corrin looked down at the food in his hand. It was some sort of cream-looking food inside a wafer in the shape of a cone. "Flora? What...is this?" He asked.

Flora shot him a disbelieving look. "Really?"

Corrin shrugged. "I don't think I've ever seen something like this."

Flora smiled. "Don't bite it, it's cold. You are meant to lick it."

Corrin raised an eyebrow but did as instructed, hesitantly dragging his tongue on the cold food. His eyes widened happily. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

Flora smirked and licked at her own treat.

"Did you know about this!?" Corrin yelled, cradling the food in one hand as if it were a baby.

Flora blinked. "Yes, ice cream is a common food in the Ice Tribe village. I just didn't have the flavourings needed to make it back in the Northern Fortress." She paused. "And, on the road, it would be a misuse of funds to spend it on such frivolous things."

" _Frivolous_!?" Corrin shouted. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Flora rolled her eyes. She was married to a fated hero, a loving father and husband.

Sometimes, she thought she was married to a child.

()()()()

"Agh... my head hurts..."

Flora giggled. "You ate it too fast! That's what we call 'Brain Freeze.'"

Corrin scowled at the ice cream. "And it's melting!" He wailed.

Flora grinned and grabbed the mostly-eaten remnants of Corrin's ice cream. She focused for a moment before a gentle swirl of snow and ice floated from her hand and into the remaining wafer. The treat stopped melting and was one again cold.

Corrin grinned and licked it again. "I love you." He smirked, ice cream covering his chin.

Flora rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips, savouring the sweetness of the ice cream. "I hope ice cream isn't the only reason why we're here."

Corrin grinned and downed the rest of his ice cream in a second before wiping his lips with the back of his arm. "Of course not!" He said. Corrin jumped to his feet, quickly diving down and picking up Flora in a clumsy princess carry.

"C-Corrin!?" She gasped, dropping what remained of her own ice cream into the sand.

"I'll buy you another one." He whispered. Corrin spun on his heel and marched towards the water.

()()()()

Kana trudged her way out of the water, shaking her wings to rid them of the salt water. Behind her, Selkie giggled and shook her own nine-tails out.

"That was fun!" Selkie grinned, shifting back to her human form.

Kana shifted back as well and plopped herself on the ground beside Selkie. "Yeah!" She giggled. She thought for a moment. "I wonder where Papa is...I haven't seen him all day."

" _Corrin!_ "

Kana looked over her shoulder, spotting her father carrying her mother towards the water in a sprint.

Corrin laughed as Flora weakly tried to get out of his arms.

" _N-not in the water! Corrin!_ "

Kana laughed as her parents sped by her, as Corrin crashed into the water, dutifully holding Flora above the cool waves.

" _Corrin! Take me back to the beach!_ "

"Wow, Kana. You're parents are a lot more fun than mine are." Selkie huffed, gazing over to where Peri and Kaden were watching a bug crawl through the sand. Peri standing far behind Kaden, a look of fear on her face.

Kana smiled widely. "They're the best parents that ever parent-ed!"

" _Corrin! Nooooooo!_ "

 _Splash_

 **Bonus**

"Where do babies come from?"

Corrin almost broke the pen in his hand. He froze, eyes locked on the tome he was halfway through writing. Normally when Kana came to visit his study, it was to simply ask him to play or tell him dinner was ready. Sometimes she would actually work on her studies in one of the plush chairs near the fireplace. Today was not that day.

"Papa?" Kana asked, tugging gently on his sleeve.

Corrin slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. He knew this day would come eventually...he had just hoped it could have waited a few more years. Or forever. It was expected at her age Kana would be curious about it, and to her it probably seemed like everyone else in the army knew _but_ her.

"Er..." Corrin began. "I'm...not the one you should be asking."

Kana gave her father a confused expression. "What? B-but you're _Papa_! You know everything!"

"Not everything, Dragon Cub." Corrin said with a smile. "But...this is the one thing I cannot teach you."

"Why not?" Kana pouted.

"It's...simply not my place to." Corrin sighed gently. "I could teach you the constellations, the recipes to cakes and potions, the way to stand in a fight or the proper way to greet a noble. This...subject is simply not for a father to explain."

Kana furrowed her eyebrows cutely and shuffled a bare foot on the rug. "B-but Midori said _her_ papa taught her!"

Corrin grimaced and stood from the desk. "Stay here for just a moment, Dragon Cub. I'll be right back, and then you will know the answer." The Vallite king stared at Kana for a moment. "Can I trust you not to destroy anything in my study?"

Kana nodded and snapped to attention. "Yes Papa! I swear I'll stand right here, right here! Perfectly still!"

Corrin nodded. "Good, I'll be right back then."

()()()()

Flora grinned and waved gently with one hand as the gruff sentry shut the door in front of her. She slumped forward, finally letting out a tired sigh once the visiting nobles had left. Being a queen was far more work than what she had expected.

When she was young, very young, she was taught the basics of being a chieftain to the Ice Tribe. Managing the group of three-hundred or so people was a lot simpler than an entire city-state. Flora steeled herself. She still had to greet one more group, a bunch of wig-wearers from upper Nohr. She hid her grimace well, years of practice while being a hostage to Nohr wouldn't quite let her forget that ability.

"FLORA!"

Flora spun on her heel, fine silks of her regal cape fluttering behind her. "Corrin?"

The king looked out of breath and dishevelled. He finally came to a stop at her side. He took a moment to collect his breath.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked with concern. She brought a hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.

Corrin brought his hands up and clutched frantically at her wrist. He brought their hands down so he could see her face. "Kana...she..."

"What's wrong!?" Flora yelled. Ice crackled in her hands as the guard rushed to attention, sword drawn.

"She...she..." Corrin looked down mournfully. "She wants to know where..."

A second of tense silence filled the castle entry hall.

" _Where babies come from_!"

...

The sentry guard sheathed his sword and resumed his post. He had already served under the Vallite king for some time, and was quite familiar with his certain...eccentricities.

Flora rolled her eyes and shook the ice from her grasp. "Corrin...she's a growing girl. Of course she would ask this."

"I know, I know..." Corrin muttered, hands still clutched at Flora's wrist. "But...don't make me do this..."

"What, tell her about sex?"

"Agh!" Corrin _winced_ at the word. "She's my precious little angel, my dragon cub, my little girl! She'll never grow up! Her mind will never be tainted by such lewd thoughts!"

"Corrin, you and I _both_ know that such an ideal would never come to pass." Flora sighed and placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "So, please dear, march right back there and have a serious talk with our daughter." Flora thought for a fleeting moment of adding a; ' _For once_ ,' on the end of the sentence, but she knew better.

Corrin would do anything for his little girl, and so would Flora. Asking Corrin to step down from his role as the 'fun parent _,'_ as he so _elegantly_ put it once was a huge request. Not to say Corrin was irresponsible, but he could be silly just for his daughter. Flora thought that doing such a thing took more maturity than other aspects of parenting.

"B-but Flora...please..." Corrin looked like he was going to cry. "I cannot do this."

"You slayed Anankos...a dragon the size of a castle!" Flora grinned. "You united two warring nations and ushered in a new age of peace like the world has never seen before! Corrin, you're an amazing man and I love you so much..."

"That was _easy_!" Corrin replied in a hurt voice. "The hardest thing I've ever had to do was asking Kilma for your hand and then asking _you_! Those other things, peace, war, they come to me like breathing."

"That's...narcissistic of you..." Flora muttered. She would chalk it up _this time_ to Corrin's frazzled state. "You really do not want to do this then?"

"I will do anything! Please, speak to Kana."

Flora nodded. "Fine, but there's a group of nobles coming here, expecting to greet the new royals."

Corrin preformed a less-than-elegant move of embracing her in a massive hug and simultaneously collapsing into Flora. "My love...thank you so much!" He cried, squeezing her tighter. "She's in my study..."

()()()()

"What's wrong, Corrin?" Leo asked, pausing on his way to his guest chambers in New Valla, open book in hand.

Corrin sighed and backed away from the window where he had spent a good part of the last few hours. His back cracked a little at the movement, stiff after so many hours of stillness. "Er...Kana..."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did she get hurt?" His tone was neutral, off-putting for some, but simply because the dark knight had _bothered_ to ask the question gave away Leo's true feelings.

"She...is growing up." Corrin sighed. "And I don't know if I am ready for that."

"None of us were ready." Leo said as he closed the tome in his hands. "In fact, I am quite jealous of you. Your child was the youngest, the least affected by the damn deeprealms. You should treasure this time, brother."

"Yes...you're right." Corrin nodded. Leo simply tilted his head and disappeared down the hallway.

Corrin breathed out heavily. ' _She's just growing up...just growing up..._ ' He repeated to himself mentally. ' _She won't change, not at all. She's still my little girl..._ '

"PAPA!"

Corrin jumped and spun, spotting the barefoot Vallite princess sprinting towards him. Kana crashed into Corrin, engulfing him in the biggest hug she could. "I missed you, Papa! I checked the kitchens and the throne room, but you weren't there! So I went back to your study but you weren't there so then I went to-ACK!"

Kana choked on her words, her entire, small body crushed by the king. Corrin didn't dare let his little dragon go.

"Pah...Pah..." Kana wheezed. "PAPA!"

Corrin reluctantly loosened the hug but refused to remove his arms from around the girl. "Kana...can you promise me one thing?"

Kana was taken aback by the sudden serious nature her father spoke with. She nodded quickly, her brows furrowing in a determined stare. "Anything Papa."

Corrin sniffed. "Promise me...no matter what, even when I grow old and can't walk...promise me you won't stop being my little girl, okay?"

Kana smiled softly and kissed Corrin on the cheek. "Of course, Papa. I swear it on the Dusk and Dawn dragons! I swear on all the candies in the world! You're my Papa, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you!"

Corrin ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

"But you and Mama did _that_ to make me?"

 **A/N**

So, finally out of the sling and then strep throat hits me hard. I guess if it isn't one thing it's another. Back on schedule now, unless something _else_ decides to pop up and hinder my ability to function as a normal human.


	14. Chapter 14

**Genderswapped**

"It matters not, Milord."

Flora groaned and set the book down. "It does matter, Corrin." The prince looked to the maid. "Even if you are just a maid, Corrin, you should understand the weight of the choice I just made!"

Corrin nodded and brushed a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "I-I understand milord, but you should take pride in your decision. It took more strength than I could ever have to choose between two different families."

Flora groaned and ran a hand through his short, spiky blue hair. "There's just..."

Corrin stepped closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I may not no much of war or politics." She took a deep breath and built her resolve. "But I know I can make a good cup of tea. So when the days are long and the weight on your shoulders is unrelenting, know that I will be there. An ear for you to listen to. A hand to hold. A...friend...for you to lean on."

Flora closed his eyes for a moment. A small smile grew across his lips. "Thank you, Corrin. That means...more than you know." A faint dusting of pink grew across his cheeks.

Corrin bowed her head, letting her white-blonde bangs obscure her face. She smiled widely and tried to stomp out the massive blush spreading across her face. She was thankful that her ears were covered by her hair, for they were no doubt red as well.

Flora sighed and pushed a collection of scrolls and tomes across the table. "I think I will retire tonight."

Corrin bowed. "As you wish, milord."

Before the maid could leave the room, however, Flora stopped her.

"Corrin?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Do you...do you think you could help me tomorrow? I don't think I can work through all of this by myself." He gestured to the piles of papers on his desk.

"Of course...Flora."


	15. Chapter 15

**In a different clothing style**

"I'm not sure this suits me." Flora said with a frown. She raised one of her arms, looking distastefully at the purple and gold robes she wore.

"I'm sure you look great!" Corrin called from the other side of the screen. The screen, wooden with white paper set in decorative squares cut through the frame, was a gift from Hinoka when they moved into New Valla. Corrin had to admit, no matter how gaudy it looked, it was better than her original idea for gifts. Corrin swore he would never look at spears the same way again.

Flora clicked her tongue as she twisted uncomfortably in the mirror. "It's just so...regal."

Corrin stepped out from behind the screen as he fumbled with the last button on his doublet. He paused, smiling when he saw Flora standing in front of the mirror. "You look lovely." He said.

Flora bit her lip and looked away from the mirror. She let out an almost inaudible sigh before walking up to Corrin and pushing his hands away. Corrin relaxed as Flora fixed his button. The newly crowned king of Valla felt a wave of nostalgia rush over him.

"It's just like the old days, when we were still at the Northern Fortress." He smirked.

Flora nodded, smiling softly.

Corrin looked himself over in the mirror. He furrowed his brow as he tugged on one of the sleeves. The doublet was much too flashy, with silver buttons and golden trim. A robe, or cape -he wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was- came with the ensemble, but he refused to wear it at all.

"You look like a proper king." Flora complimented.

"And you my Queen."

Flora frowned again. "I'm...just not certain these clothes are right for me."

Corrin stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Corrin looked at the mirror over her shoulders, steering her gaze towards it. "Is it the clothes?" He asked. "Or is it what the clothes represent?"

Flora closed her eyes. She should have guessed that Corrin would be able to read her so easily. "It's..." She began. "...You're right. I am not meant to be a queen...I am just a girl from the Ice Tribe, nothing more."

Corrin placed his head on her shoulder. "You know what I see?"

Flora remained silent.

"I see the chieftain's daughter. A woman quick with a blade and a perfect wife. A woman born to lead and love, to be more than just a maid in some old fort. I think you deserve more than this. I think you deserve eternal happiness." Corrin hugged her from behind. "I think you can help me lead these people back from what Anankos did, and change the world."

Corrin spun her around in his arms. She looked up at him, confused. "We killed a dragon the size of a castle and his invisible army. I think ruling a kingdom is nothing more than a simple chore after such a feat."

"So I think that these clothes, this title, is more than what you earned. You may not have struck the killing blow, but you were there at my side. You healed all of us when we were hurt, and you kept the monsters at bay with your blades. So, my god-killing wife, do you think that ruling is something that you cannot do? Because I sure as hell believe you can do it."

"Mama, Papa!" Kana yelled as she burst through the door. "Jakob says its time!"

Corrin smiled at his daughter. She wore a similar dress to Flora, but the hem of the skirt was torn and dirty. Through the holes, Corrin could see her bare feet.

"What happened to your dress!?" Flora exclaimed, at Kana's side in an instant.

"W-well..." Kana looked away. "Me and Selkie were waiting for the ceremony to start and you guys were taking _forever_ so we went into the garden to play a little." Kana flinched at the glare her mother was giving her. "B-but I tried my best to keep it clean! You should see Selkie's dress!" She giggled.

Flora heaved a friendly sigh. "Alright, but next time try not to ruin your aunt's handiwork, alright?"

Kana gasped. "Oh no! This was Auntie Camilla's handiwork!?"

"Yes." Corrin said. "She and Azura spent quite some time working on replicating the clothing of Old Valla."

Kana looked like she was about to cry. "Oh no..."

Flora ruffled her hair, still in its signature bun. "Don't worry, Kana. After we'll go apologize, okay? I'm sure she won't be mad if you explain everything to her."

"Okay..." Kana stood up and made her way out of the room, heading towards the main atrium where the ceremony would start. Flora took a step to follow, but was stopped by Corrin's hand on her wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my queen?" Corrin said with a grin. In one hand he held out a crystal-like tiara, with a single blue gemstone displayed proudly at the centre. "Your crown, my queen."

Flora eyed the thing like it would bite her. Corrin cocked his head, giving her an encouraging smile. Flora took in a deep breath.

"A-alright..." She whispered. Slowly, she reached out and gently took the crown from Corrin. She raised it to her head, adjusting it until it sat perfectly on her blue locks.

"You look beautiful, my queen."


	16. Chapter 16

**During their morning rituals**

Corrin hated mornings.

The feeling of half-awake bliss as warm sheets clung to him. The softness of the pillow, the plush feathers of the mattress. Why would anyone want to give it up? Corrin nestled himself deeper into the pillows, savouring the warmth.

"COLD! COLD!" Corrin roared, standing on his feet a foot away from his bed. He shook at the frigid temperature his neck had suddenly taken, and, in some small part, due to the fear of being awoken in such a way. After years of being woken like this back in the Northern Fortress, Corrin thought he'd be used to it by now.

He groaned and wiped at his eyes with his palms. "Flora..."

The maid smiled and grabbed the blankets off the floor, settling them back into place on the bed. She was still in her nightdress, a sign that Corrin hadn't slept later tan he should have.

"Must you wake me this early." He grumbled.

Flora giggled. "I tried to wake you earlier, but you didn't want to get up." She fluffed the pillows on her side of the bed and eased them back into place. "So I waited a while." Flora blushed slightly. She would never tell Corrin, even if she had a sneaking suspicion he knew already, but she watched him sleep in the mornings.

Flora often woke first, long before Corrin even began to stir. It was embedded into her, for her training as a maid required her to wake well before dawn each day. It was still so strange to her that her master had become her beloved.

Corrin pulled off his loose shirt as he made his way into the private baths. Flora had, predictably, warmed the water already. The Ice Tribal girl had even set out twin pairs of clothing for the day, with Corrin's armour nearby. The prince smiled at his wife's prepared nature.

()()()()

Corrin ran his hands through Flora's hair, enjoying the short, tender moment while he could. As a tradeoff for getting up so early, Corrin had demanded to let Flora relax as they bathed. This ended up with Corrin often washing Flora's hair for her.

Corrin did not mind, in fact he loved it, but he could see that Flora was still twitching to get on with that day. She, as well as Felicia and Jakob, often had much work to do. Corrin quickly finished his task by running a cool stream of water through her hair.

"Go on then, love." He urged.

Without a moment of hesitation, Flora climbed out of the tiny bath and began to dry herself. Corrin watched her through his peripherals, still unsure if he could openly ogle his wife so early into their relationship.

Flora adjusted the small jewel on the fornt of her uniform in the mirror. Through the thin layer of steam, she caught Corrin's gaze.

"Corrin...I..." Flora was unable to find the right words.

Corrin leaned forward in the bath, his arms splayed across the rim of the tub. "You have work to do, and so do I, I suppose." He said with a frown.

As Corrin stood from the tub Flora brought her gaze back to her reflection, blushing at her husband's shameless display. Still, she could tell how he felt. "Corrin, you know that I love the way you wash my hair...right?"

Corrin raised his brow. "Truly? I thought you simply wanted to get on with your day. I didn't think you'd want to spend so much time...wasting away in the bath I suppose."

Flora faced Corrin, who had thankfully tied a towel around his waist. She still wasn't quite comfortable with the sheer nakedness that came with marriage. "I love the way we spend mornings together, I really do! It's just that...I am a maid as well. I need to get to my duties, otherwise princess Elise may not get her breakfast, and we all know how she would react. Or Leo may not have his horse ready for battle. Small tasks like this..."

"They keep the army running." Corrin finished. "Trust me, I know how much effort you put into our cause. It warms my heart to see you throw yourself at these daunting tasks. Taking care of a whole army is an impressive feat, and I couldn't stop you if I tried. I just wish..." Corrin thought for a moment. "I just wish you took care of yourself more. You need breaks too, love."

"We are still newlywed, there are thing we must work on. So, I purpose that every fifth day you take a morning off, so that we both can relax." Corrin said with a smirk. "After all, it would not do if the prince and the head maid collapsed from stress."

Flora giggled and nodded. "Alright, love. I agree. On one condition."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Flora leaned in close and whispered to his ear. "I get to wake you up with my ice powers every morning." Without waiting for his answer, Flora giggled and fled from the room.

Corrin made to chase her, but the towel around his waist caught his attention. He looked down at the tiled floor and sighed, smiling the whole time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spooning**

Corrin had grown up in the Northern Fortress, far from his Nohrian siblings and any sort of parental comfort. The closest thing he had to a mother while growing up was Camilla, even then she still wasn't the real thing. Gunter, Corrin thought, could at least be considered his grandfather, though he did not know how the old knight would take that set of news.

Corrin could remember countless nights where he simply lay in bed, shivering

against the cold Nohrian summers, wanting for nothing more than a warm embrace from his father. This intense sense of loneliness and despair only grew worse over time, and Corrin felt he would have been swallowed by it had it not been for his servants and siblings around to offer support.

Flora brushed the top of Corrin's head as she held him tightly with her other hand. The two lay in their room, cuddled beneath the thick blanket. Corrin stared at the wall, his face content. Flora hummed to herself quietly, an old Ice Tribe song. She was not quite as tired as Corrin, but she refused to leave him alone on nights like this.

Nights when the wind was at its worst, when cold touched more than the skin. Nights where the icy cold reached deep into a person, where it brought out memories that once lay forgotten. These memories, of missing love and support, could crush anyone. Flora, while not susceptible to the cold, found herself feeling sympathetic to the prince.

While she was in a similar situation to Corrin back at the Northern Fortress, she at least had her sister. They were there for each other, often sharing blankets and holding each other as they thought back to father and their snowy home.

Flora cooed softly to Corrin, who had almost drifted off. She whispered sweet promises of love and comfort, of being there for him.

Corrin, on other nights, would do the same to Flora. It was a strange sort of ritual that began soon after their marriage. It began after she found Corrin practically weeping during a stormy evening. It was only a few weeks after Mikoto's death. She held him for a time, and before long it was past midnight.

Flora knew that this wasn't the traditional way for a couple to spend their nights, but sometimes even the mightiest of dragons fell to weakness of the heart.

 _"_ _There was once a dragon, mighty and fearsome. He crushed armies with the beat of his wings, levelled castles with a swipe of his tail. Though strong, the dragon fell to weaknesses foreign to his being. For he had only felt the sting of spears, the teeth of arrows. The loneliness and sadness was too much for the dragon to bear, and he fell into a well of pain."_

 _"_ _The dragon cried and stayed hidden beneath the ground, for his heart only grew heavier with each passing day. Until, one night, a woman from the snow came into his home. She whispered sweet words to the dragon, warming its heart once again. The two fell in love, and produced child."_

 _"_ _The dragon's heart warmed at the most unexpected source, an icy woman from the snow."_

\- Passage from 'The Invisible War; A Historical look into the lives of the mysterious kings of history'


	18. Chapter 18

**Doing something together**

Flora tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the shade of the mess hall. Corrin and Kana were supposed to meet her here almost an hour ago! Where were they? Flora sighed and straightened the creases in her skirt.

' _Corrin is the leader of this army...it's more than likely he got dragged into some sort of meeting...'_ Flora thought. ' _Though it doesn't explain where Kana got off to_...' Flora huffed and set off at a brisk pace, eager to find her missing daughter. The least she could do was salvage a late lunch with Kana. Corrin, on the other hand, could take care of himself.

Flora made her way around the castle grounds, looking for her child. She wasn't a huge fan of the Izumite design, but Corrin enjoyed it. Even if there was a very large, inconvenient rock in the centre of the place.

"Yeah...I can't really do my assigned task today..." A voice said from around the staff shop. Flora rounded the corner, where a distressed-looking Felicia cowered before Leo.

The dark prince sighed and closed the tome in his hands. "And why not?"

Felicia looked at her shoes. "W-well...I...uh..." She took a moment to collect herself. "L-lord Corrin and Lady Kana are napping in the wheat field!"

"So _that's_ where he went." Flora said with a grumble. The blue-headed maid brushed past her sister, a fire in her step as she headed towards the field.

Leo shrugged and opened up his tome. "Fine then, just help Laslow with the ore mine...or something." Leo stalked off, leaving Felicia standing there, slightly confused.

()()()()

The wheat fields, though small, were still a wonderful sight in the astral castle. The golden stalks shifted gently in the breeze, and if it were not for the two large dragons napping in the centre, it would have been picturesque.

A mess of scaly limbs, wings, and intertwining tails shifted with the rhythmic breathing of the two dragons. Flora would have found it endearing, father and daughter napping literally on top of each other in a field, had she not been waiting for them the last hour.

"CORRIN!" Flora shouted, stepping down a small path in the field.

One of the dragons, the one on the bottom, jolted awake, startling the other. The two twisted and kicked at each other until they simultaneously shifted back into their human forms. In the large patch of dirt lay Corrin, one arm pinned behind his back by Kana, how was facing the sky as she was sprawled on top of her father.

"Mama!" Kana giggled, hopping off Corrin and brushing the dirt from her legs.

Corrin groaned and rose to his feet, bones aching from the uncomfortable position he slept in. He caught Flora's glare, and in a rush of memories, recalled why she would be so angry.

"Sorry, love!" He cried as he clasped both hands in front of him. "I was teaching Kana how to properly use her dragon form and...well..."

"Papa wanted to take a nap!" Kana added helpfully. "Just before we went and got lunch...with...mama..." She trailed off, realizing why Flora had woken them up. The small dragon teared up and ran to her side. "Mama! I'm so sorry! We were just tired...and..and..."

"Shh..." Flora cooed. "Don't worry Kana, I'm not mad."

Kana sniffled and looked up at Flora hopefully. "R-really?"

"Mhm." Flora nodded. "Buuut, I was waiting for so long, and I'm still hungry." She grinned and looked at Corrin with a devilish grin. "Perhaps your father wouldn't mind taking us out to dinner, a nice restaurant in Cyrkensia, maybe?"

Corrin paled, hand unconsciously coming to a rest on his coin purse. "R-right...of course, love." He said with a shaky grin, plenty familiar with just how expensive the city could be.

()()()()

Flora and Corrin walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Cyrkensia. Kana walked ahead of them, doing her best to balance her feet on the cobblestone curb. Corrin was relieved. Instead of a five-star dining experience, they had settled for a smaller, more homey restaurant. In part because of Kana, who wouldn't fit in well in such a place, and also because Flora's frustration had relented, saving Corrin's wallet.

Corrin smiled as Kana waved her arms wildly to keep her balance. "Look at her." He whispered to Flora. The blue-headed girl raised an eyebrow.

Corrin sniffed and let out a faint chuckle. "She's just...perfect. How did she ever become so pretty?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Oh! Wait I know..." He leaned in close to Flora and kissed her cheek. "Because I have the most beautiful wife right here."

Flora blushed and shoved him gently with her elbow. "Oh shush, your pretty words won't get you anywhere."

Corrin shrugged. "Well, she certainly didn't get her looks from me."

"Oh? She wears the same clothes as you, eats like you, sleeps like you, she practically wants to _be_ you."

"Really?" Corrin grinned. "I seem to recall a certain time when she would make you be the princess at the tea party, and she would play the maid serving her lord."

"That was a long time ago, before she found out her heroic father was a dragon and a warrior chosen by fate." Flora's gaze trailed down to the Yato lashed to Corrin's hip.

"I think she's more like you than you realize, Flora." Corrin said. "She helps with chores non-stop, something she _certainly_ did not get from me. She puts her all into helping people, into her studies and more. I don't recall ever asking her for homework or the like. I think she's just trying to be like her mother."

Flora smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"Kana?" Corrin called.

"Yes Papa?" Kana spun on her heel, dropping off the curb and smiling at him.

Corrin smirked mischievously. "What do you want to be when you get older?"

"That's easy!" Kana chirped. "I wanna help people, just like mama!"


	19. Chapter 19

**In formal wear**

A third wedding this month. Corrin blew out a long breath. He hated to say it, he was getting sick of weddings the like. Not that he minded the brief bit of relaxation, but they were still in the middle of a war. Plus the stifling collars and tight shoes. Shoes! Corrin still couldn't believe he was forced to wear those blasted dress shoes.

This time it was Laslow and Felicia. Odin was the man of honour, with Flora, of course, being the maid of honour. Corrin had to admit one thing, he was impressed that Laslow had travelled himself to the Ice Tribe by pegasus to ask for her hand. All behind Felicia's back as well.

Yet Laslow had taken Flora as a guide on his week-long journey. It bothered Corrin to no end, thinking of his maid with that wretched philanderer. It shouldn't have mattered to him...she was only his maid...right?

"You look upset." Azura said quietly from the seat beside him.

"AGH!" Corrin jumped in his seat, drawing the eyes of a few nearby soldiers. He smiled shakily and swallowed. He turned to songstress with a frown. "I told you to stop doing that! You're almost as bad as Kaze. That damn ninja...is..." Corrin raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Azura's rare smile. He sighed and looked to the seat on his other side, finding himself looking at a straight-faced Kaze.

"Right..." Corrin drawled. "But, you said what?"

"You looked upset, milord." Kaze said simply as he poured himself a small glass of water. He raised the jug, offering some to Corrin.

"Er, no thanks. I'm happy with my wine." The prince said simply, raising his glass to his lips and drinking with little decorum. Corrin sighed and wiped his mouth. "No, I'm not upset. In fact, it's a wedding! We should be happy!"

Azura stared at him blankly.

"Fine." Corrin rolled his eyes. "It's just...everyone's getting married and stuff..."

"Ufufu, does it make you feel left out?"

"Azura!" Corrin blushed. "Er...no. In fact I have someone in mind." He said proudly, crossing his arms.

' _Why did I say that!?_ ' Corrin screamed internally.

"Oh? I didn't know milord." Kaze quipped, sipping his water. "Shall I tell Miss Camilla? I think she would _just love to know_."

"Yes." Azura nodded. "I bet she would be so _happy_."

"Alright!" Corrin thudded his empty wine cup on the table. "You two are uncharacteristically relentless tonight...did you have wine?"

"A little." Azura said simply.

"None, milord. A ninja's sense must remain sharp." Kaze added.

"So who is it?" Azura asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, so the happy couple wants to know?"

Azura blushed and rubbed her hand over the engagement ring on her finger. Kaze simply sipped again at his water, hiding his faint grin.

"Fine...but if I tell you, you're under orders to not speak of it to anyone." Corrin said, pointing a finger at Azura. The songstress smiled and nodded. "Anyone. Even under torture."

"Just tell us, milord." Kaze said with a nod.

Corrin blushed and mumbled his way through an answer, hoping that the couple would be happy with that scrap of information.

"Corrin..." Azura sighed. "You need to really tell us, not try and hide. Although the blushing schoolboy look does suit you." She giggled. "You're a prince."

"...Flora..." He muttered, face blazing red as he stared at the white tablecloth.

"Hm. I thought you would have gone for Orochi..." Kaze said.

"What? Why?" Corrin spluttered.

"You've been spending time with her. I just thought." The ninja shrugged.

"No...that was..." Corrin said hesitantly. "To get a love fortune-telling."

Azura covered her mouth and giggled softly. "You know those aren't real, Corrin."

"Right, right." He waved her off.

Azura stared past Corrin, a huge grin growing on her face. The prince felt a sinking sensation deep in his stomach. He turned around slowly, spotting Flora speaking to her father a few tables down.

The Ice Tribal girl was...beautiful. Her hair was loosely wrapped into a single ponytail, with long bangs framing her face. A single snowflake hairclip rested near her ear. And the dress! Oh, Corrin loved it. Not that he was one for fashion or the sort, but he couldn't help but...appreciate the snug blue and black number.

Corrin tore his eyes off his crush in time to see Azura's smirk grow even wider.

"What...what are you thinking right now?" Corrin asked fearfully. "Az...Azura!?"

"Flora!" Azura called to the maid, who was just finishing her discussion with Kilma. "Come here a moment!"

Corrin flushed a deep red and tried his best to curl into himself.

"Yes, milady?" Flora greeted, curtsying politely.

"Corrin would _just love_ to dance with you, at least once." Azura said playfully.

"Is...that true, lord Corrin?"

"Er..." Corrin shared a look with Kaze, who simply tilted his head in the slightest signal of encouragement.

"Yeah...of...of course..."

Corrin stood and hesitantly took her hand, shaking slightly the whole time. The two walked slwoly onto the dance floor, partly because Corrin was too struck with fear, and partly due to his excruciating footwear.

"Uh...may I have this dance?" Corrin asked dumbly as the band began to play a slow song.

"Of course, Corrin." Flora smiled softly, a dusting of pink on her cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dancing**

 **One Week Prior to Felicia and Laslow's wedding**

Azura hummed as she stepped through the familiar motions of her dance. The trees above seemed to follow with her own movements as they twisted along with the breeze. Nearby, a gentle stream trickled. All the sounds of the forest came together to provide the perfect melody for her to practice to.

The blue-headed songstress closed her eyes as she neared the finale of her dance. The twist of her arms and sway of her hips increased in pace, until she could hardly breathe. Onwards she pushed herself, so close to finally perfecting the finale. All she had to do was simply spin and place her feet in a-

"Azura?"

Azura gasped and opened her eyes, catching a fleeting glance of a red-faced Corrin before she tripped over her _own_ _feet_ and crashed into the dirt.

"Ah! Azura!" Corrin was on his knees, helping her into a sitting position. "I'm sorry! I should have waited, but I didn't know how long you would be so..."

Azura, ignoring her embarrassment and irritation at the prince, simply glared at Corrin.

"I'm sorry...I know you don't like being watched when you practice but...this is an emergency!"

"What? Is the camp under attack!?" Azura exclaimed as she attempted to stand, only to fall back to the dirt as a sharp pain erupted from her ankle. She gasped and held a hand over her joint. "Agh..."

"No! No, no, the camps fine. Everyone is fine." Corrin saw the girl holding her ankle. "Don't tell me..."

Azura hesitantly tried to roll her ankle, only to wince and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Damn it!" Corrin cursed. "This is all my fault! I should have just waited." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Azura, you have to believe how sorry I am! Please, I-"

Azura brought a finger to his lips. "Go...go get Sakura, please. Tell her to bring her rod."

Corrin nodded dumbly. "Right, right. I promise I'll be right back." He stood and ran to the forest clearings edge. "Just...don't go anywhere, alright?" He caught Azura's deadpan stare. "Right, you...can't move..."

()()()()

"Y-you'll have to get rest, big sister." Sakura said quietly as she tucked her rod away.

"How bad is it?" Corrin asked from his seat in the corner of the dancer's room.

"She c-can't put too much weight on it for a few days, a week at most." Sakura explained. "My magic can only do so much, its meant more for fixing cuts and broken bones. Unfortunately, rods aren't made to really fix sprains..."

"It's okay, Sakura. You did your best." Azura smiled at the Hoshidan princess. "Please, can you go inform Lady Camilla that I won't be attending her tea party later?"

"O-of course." Sakura said as she left the girl's room.

Azura sighed and glanced out her window.

"This is all my fault." Corrin grumbled.

"Relax, Corrin. I forgive you." Azura said, looking serene as she sat in her bed. Golden light from the astral sun danced in the window, framing the girl in a golden light. "Now, what was the emergency you spoke of?"

"What?" Corrin frowned. "Oh, right..."

Azura lowered her eyebrows, keeping her face neutral. "Out with it."

"It just seems...so silly in hindsight." Corrin groaned. "I just feel terrible for what I did."

"It wasn't your fault, Corrin. I let myself get too distracted. If it was an enemy then I may have ended up far worse." Azura said calmly. "Now, what troubles you?"

Corrin blew out a long breath. "Well...Felicia is getting married in a week."

Azura nodded.

"So I was hoping you may be able to...to teach me how to dance?"

"You...don't know how to dance?"

Corrin blushed in embarrassment. "I spent my time in isolation, with only swordplay and books to keep me company. I didn't even really know about dancing until Camilla brought it up when I was around eight or nine."

"Well...I can't quite show you the moves..." Azura muttered, putting a hand to her chin. "But...maybe I can...yes, it could work!"

"...What could?" Corrin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Find Laslow for me and bring him here."

()()()()

"No, prince Corrin, like _this_." Laslow spun on his heel, preforming an elegant move with a flourish.

"Eh...I don't think this is quite helping..." Corrin sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Azura's bed.

"Corrin, think of it as a...form of swordplay!" Azura snapped her fingers. "Imagine your partner is just a sparring partner. You go through your motions when you practice with your sword, so apply the same thing to dance!"

Corrin frowned. "I...don't know..."

Laslow patted the white-haired prince on the shoulder. "Don't worry, my lord. We'll get you dancing yet! Now smile, and let's go again!"

Azura studied Corrin's form as he stumbled through the moves, without a shred of elegance. "Try to raise your arm more when you spin, and don't do that with your leg!"

"Do what with my leg?"

" _That_!" Azura cried with exasperation.

()()()()

 **Present**

Corrin led Flora to the centre of the dance floor, where a few nobles and others Corrin wasn't familiar with made room for the royal. He hesitantly placed one hand on Flora's hip, the other in her hand. He swore she could _hear_ his heartbeat, considering that's all he could feel.

"Truth be told, I...hardly know how to dance." Flora admitted.

"That makes two of us." Corrin smiled. "But...I was practising and I've been putting a lot of work into this. So...let's dance."

The band began to play a slow song, a romantic Nohrian ballad from ages ago. Corrin managed to lead the girl through the steps, slightly proud of himself for not stepping on her shoes.

Speaking of, Corrin was still fighting with the constricting pair on his own feet. Damn those royal tailors! He would _never_ wear shoes after this, no matter what. Yet even with the pain and discomfort in his feet, he couldn't help but be wrapped up in Flora's...everything.

He was drawn to her eyes, a cold silver that seemed to be filled with an emotion the prince couldn't quite place. Corrin was all too aware of his hands, the gentle feeling of her hip, the softness of her hands. Corrin felt himself drawn closer to the girl, and he found himself drawn closer to her.

That was until Corrin tripped over his own feet, sending him straight to the floor in a flurry of curses.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cooking/Baking**

"Grah!" Corrin yelled, dropping the knife onto the table as he drew his hand back quickly. "Gods-damn it!" He muttered, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking on the blood.

Flora was at his side in a moment. "Do you need bandaging? My staff?" She offered without hesitation.

Corrin chuckled as he glanced at the small cut in his finger. "It's hardly a scratch." He frowned at sucked at the small beads of blood again. "No problem."

Flora glanced at Corrin for a few more moments before turning back to the array of food on the long table. Normally Flora was on mess duty alone, but Corrin had finished his own tasks earlier and sought her out. Finding Flora behind on her tasks, which was rare for the perfectionist maid, Corrin offered his help.

Corrin watched his wife chop away at some vegetables for a moment longer before picking up his own knife again. He began brought it over to the large water barrel and began to clean the blood off it.

"It's funny." Corrin said. "Well, not funny, but...I cannot find the word."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, sliding her diced food into the large boiling pot.

"Ever since Kana was born you've been more..." Corrin tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know, motherly?"

"I would hope so." Flora said with a straight face. "I wouldn't want to disappoint Kana. Speaking of..." Flora spun and marched over to Corrin. She crossed her arms and bent at the hip, leaning dangerously towards the prince.

"I don't agree with this deeprealms business."

Corrin sighed. "Neither do I." He admitted. "But it just isn't safe here. Even just last week the castle was invaded for, what, the third time?"

"What it's doing to Kana is cruel and unnatural."

"I agree." Corrin said sadly. "Gods...gods I wish there was a better way, but there's no one I trust other than the people here, and we simply cannot pull them from the front for babysitting duty."

Flora stayed silent, knowing what the outcome would be. This wasn't the first time they had spoken about the deeprealms, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Gods..." Corrin sighed. "I miss her."

"I do as well." Flora muttered sombrely.

"I'll let Xander, Ryoma, and Leo take over tomorrow." Corrin said, suddenly filled with determination. "We are going to visit Kana, and I won't let Xander, Leo, or the Dawn Dragon himself stop me."

Flora smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "I would like that."

Corrin hugged her tightly and ran hand through her hair. "Come let's finish making dinner. I'm sure Effie is going to go rabid if we take any longer."

Flora raised a hand to her mouth and giggled softly. "Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should make something for Kana. Part apology, part gift."

"What do you suggest?" Corrin asked, finally sliding his half of the chopped dishes into the pot.

Flora looked around. "We _are_ in the mess hall..." Flora snapped her fingers and rushed to the other end of the room. She began to rifle through drawers and cupboards, eagerly looking for...something. Corrin shrugged and stirred the pot, making sure the food didn't get burned.

Flora placed a jar and a small burlap sack on the table. She sighed and sat down on a tall stool, staring at the ingredients. "We...don't have a lot of supplies, but I think I can make a single cupcake with this."

"A single cupcake?"

"Yes."

"I suppose we better make sure it's perfect then?"

()()()()

What followed was the most stressful hour that Corrin had ever experienced. Tense situations of mixing and baking just right to create the perfect cupcake...for his little cupcake. Corrin thought that Flora might collapse from stress, but in the end, they were left with what could only be described as Corrin's proudest moment. (Behind marrying Flora, becoming a father, and having the Yato blade choose him as the saviour of the world.)

Corrin let out a long breath of air as Flora carefully placed the treat inside a basket. The maid seemed _giddy_ as she prepared to depart for Kana's deeprealm. Corrin watched her with a large smile on his face, feelings as if he could fall in love all over again.

He loved the caring, motherly side of Flora, which so rarely surfaced without Kana's presence. Corrin smiled, finally solving the riddle that had bothered him for some time.

"Flora?"

"Yes, Corrin."

"I finally remembered the word."

"Oh?"

"Endearing." Corrin said with a huge smile. His grin only grew as he watched Flora process the word and flush a bright red.


	22. Chapter 22

**In battle, side by side**

"Flora!" Corrin shouted. The prince dove under the wild axe-swing of a Vallite berserker, using a black of his thunder tome to knock the warrior off-balance. Silas swept in from behind, quickly ending the enemy's life.

Corrin sprinted towards his wife, who was cut off from the rest of the army by two mages and a sword-wielding mercenary. The Vallites were getting tougher and tougher as they were on approach to the Vallite palace, but it only meant that they were becoming stronger as they fought.

Flora dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding a ball of fire magic. She rolled her arm in a practiced motion, letting one of her many daggers fall into her palm. She spun on on foot, using her momentum to launch the knife back at the offending mage.

Corrin sprinted through the dead grass and dirt, almost to his wife. A mage fell to the ground a few feet in front of Corrin, a knife in his throat. The swordsman turned to look at his fallen comrade and caught sight of the frantic prince rushing towards them.

Corrin vaulted into the air, spinning as he extend his sword-arm in a wild slash meant to simply confuse and stun the enemy. The Vallite swordsman backed off, only allowing room for the mage to hurl a fireball at the prince.

The fireball, a weak spell in comparison to something like Fimbulvetyr, sizzled against Corrin's armour. It heated the metal, but simply dissipated into smoke, leaving a shocked looking mage. Suddenly, a knife appeared in the mage's back, followed by a quick succession of three more.

Within seconds, the mage had fallen. Corrin raised the Yato blade, carefully manoeuvring himself between the Vallite swordsman and Flora. He came to a stop at her side, the maid brandishing a collection of mean-looking knifes in a raised left hand.

"Hello, dear." Corrin said with a grin, quickly leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Not the time, Corrin." Flora said with a poorly-hidden smile.

"There's always time for love." Corrin said simply as he spun the Yato in his hands loosely. The Vallite swordsman wearily stepped towards the two, his eyes flicking from Flora to Corrin.

' _He can't decide who's more dangerous._ ' Corrin thought.

"Right then." Corrin pointed Yato directly at the mage. "Sorry, got a busy schedule. Killing Anankos and all that, so how about you back off so we can get on with it?"

The swordsman stared at Corrin blankly, its strange purple-glow seeming to grow in intensity.

"Yeah, thought you'd say that." Corrin sighed. "Flora?"

"Right." The maid nodded, sending a pair of daggers at the swordsman. Corrin leaped forward a second later, a final dagger at his side.

"Rrrrraaahhh!" Corrin yelled, swinging Yato widely as the knives made contact with the Vallite.

Moments later, the swordsman lay beside his fallen comrades in the dirt. Corrin stood and rolled his arm, a slight ache coursing through his system. "As always, great work Flora."

Flora nodded. "Yes, my love."

"Right, let's get back to the others. I'm sure that blue-haired troubador isn't going to wait long.

"As you say."

The two set off in a sprint, eager to catch up with their friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**Arguing**

"No. I won't let you take her away."

"It's not!" Corrin grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "It's...it's not like we are just throwing her away..."

"It sure seems like it." Flora snarled, clutching the baby Kana to her chest protectively.

"She'll be safe, away from this damn war and way from gods-damn dragons!" Corrin said angrily. "She's already at risk! Did you not see the Vallite invasion _as you gave birth_!? It could happen anytime, Flora."

"Lilith could protect her!"

"Lilith can only do so much, and when the next invasion comes say we aren't here!" Corrin yelled.

Kana began to squirm in her mother's arms as she awoke to the sounds of her parents fighting. Flora tried to soothe Kana by gently rocking her in her arms. "Corrin." Flora said, already tired from being up all night with the girl. "We...should have waited."

"What...do you mean?" Corrin asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"It was...incredibly irresponsible of us to have a child in the middle of a war...where we are so compromised."

"What are you saying?" Corrin asked darkly.

"We shouldn't have had Kana...at least not this early."

Corrin could see her logic, but the words...felt wrong. The very thought of _not_ having his sweet, little Kana made Corrin's blood boil. He could feel his dragonstone pulse from inside his belt pouch. "Flora...I won't let anything happen to our daughter. For her sake, we _must_ place her in the deeprealms until we finish this damned war!" His voice rose to near screaming at the end of the sentence.

Kana wiggled and cried in Flora's arms, only two days old and precious to both parents. Though the little dragon couldn't see anything, she was aware of the emotions filling the room.

"Just..." Flora sighed and rocked Kana in her arms. "She's probably hungry...if you could leave so I can nurse her?" Kana began to wail as she kicked her chubby arms and legs for attention.

Corrin pursed his lips and spun on his heel, casting only a brief glance at the small bundle in his wife's arms.

()()()()

Corrin slammed a fist against the side of a tree. He felt his blood burn at the thought of losing his daughter, and without realizing it, his hand had transformed into a wicked scythe-like claw. He grit his teeth and forced himself to calm.

It was always better when Azura sang to him, or Flora held his hand...

He swallowed and panted heavily, finally feeling the unnatural rage of the dragon inside him fade away. He groaned and leaned against the tree, suddenly exhausted.

Corrin found his way over to the nearby mess hall, where he stumbled through a few chairs on his way to the counter. No one was on duty this late, and s Corrin felt no guilt when he grabbed two bottles of wine and sat himself down on a crate.

He uncorked one of the bottles, a rather poor-tasting white wine from Hoshido, and sucked at the bottle until he needed air. When his lips broke form the bottle he let out a gasp and coughed.

"Oh gods..." Corrin muttered, holding his hands against the side of his head, bottle of wine suddenly forgotten. "I...I yelled at her..."

Corrin felt around in the poorly lit storage room until he found the wine once again. He raised it to his lips, intent on at least drinking until he passed out. Or, until they were out of wine. Whichever came first, Corrin wasn't home that night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Making up afterwards**

Flora woke to the sounds of a crying baby. As she rolled out of bed, she thought about just how easily she became acquainted to the sounds of her child. She pulled Kana from the small crib at the end of her and Corrin's bed, slowly cooing to the child.

Flora took Kana back to the bed and sat down, readying herself to nurse the baby. With a frown, she noticed that Corrin's side of the bed remained flat and untouched. It seemed the prince had not returned to their room at all last night.

As Kana ate, Flora thought more about the deeprealms. It was true that it was the only place such children could be safe...but to subject her child to such loneliness...

Flora sighed sadly as she placed Kana back in the crib and readied herself.

()()()()

"Lord Corrin?"

The prince stirred, groaning as he shifted himself away from the voice.

"Corrin, what are you doing here?"

"Go away..." Corrin moaned. He curled himself in a ball, intent on making himself invisible.

Kaze sighed and grabbed Corrin, hauling him up and leaning the prince against a crate. The ninja raised an eyebrow as he spotted the two bottles scattered around the floor. "Corrin, what did you do?"

"I ah..." Corrin closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable against the crate. "Needed a drink, I suppose." The half-dragon refused to make eye contact with the ninja.

"Is...something the matter?"

Corrin sighed and put his head in his hands. "Kaze...how did you do it? How did you just...hide Midori away in the deeprealms?"

Kaze frowned deeply. "Azura convinced me it the right thing to do, for Midori and Shigure both." The ninja placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "But it doesn't make it any easier, friend."

"I know it's for Kana's safety...but..."

Kaze nodded. "There is no easy way to say it, but it seems in this time of war it is a sacrifice necessary, if only to keep her _alive_."

"Right." Corrin sighed. "I guess I better get this cleaned up..."

()()()()

Flora sat under a large tree in the corner of the astral castle, a sleeping Kana tucked in her arms. A few people passing by offered her greetings and congratulations, which she replied to in kind. Flora looked down at Kana, the baby gurgling and squirming slightly.

"H-hello..." A demure voice spoke up. Flora looked up to spot Sakura, the young Hoshidian princess. In other words, her youngest sister-in-law.

"Good morning, lady Sakura." Flora greeted. The maid mentally berated herself, she had unintentionally started the conversation off too formal, where she should have been speaking to Sakura like a sister.

Sakura smiled and looked down at the baby in Flora's arms. "C-can I hold her?" She asked quietly.

Flora nodded and patted the grass beside her. Sakura sat down with her legs tucked underneath her, the strange type of sitting style common to Hoshido. Sakura took Kana in her arms with such care and ease that Flora almost felt jealous.

"Hello there, Kana." Sakura said quietly, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I'm your auntie!"

Flora grinned as Sakura began to rock her niece.

"Sister." Another voice called, drawing Flora's gaze to the path once again. This time, Camilla stood with her arms crossed.

"Hello, Camilla." Flora greeted.

"H-hi big sister Camilla." Sakura greeted, _finally_ using the term Camilla had ordered the Hoshidan to refer to her as.

"Good morning Sakura. You look lovely as ever." Camilla said, her smile weak and unconvincing. "Flora, may I have a word?"

Flora nodded, standing and reassuring Sakura that she could hold Kana for a few moments longer.

"What is it?"

Camilla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kaze found Corrin hungover in the mess hall storage room, two bottle of wine empty around him."

Flora stiffened at the news.

"They've been discussing the deeprealms for a while...I assume it concerns Kana?"

Flora nodded.

Camilla breathed in deeply. "Most of us in this army have had children and sent them to the deeprealms." The lavender-haired princess placed both hands on Flora's shoulders. "But it's something that we do not do with light hearts. In fact, I think I will bear the shame of forcing my Nina into such a life forever. But, as Corrin probably mentioned, it's far too dangerous here. Even I could not stop the invasion a few days ago without help."

Flora bit her lip. "There's no way I'd simply throw my child off to fight a war. I'd rather go with her."

"Wouldn't we all?" Camilla said enigmatically. "Yet this war, no matter how it destroys our family, is beyond us. It is for the future of our world."

Camilla tightened her grip on Flora's shoulders. "Now, you're going to march to that mess hall and have a long conversation with Corrin. Don't worry, Sakura and I will watch over little Kana."

Flora hesitated a moment before stepping back, eyes wide.

()()()()

"I'm sorry!"

Flora and Corrin had spoken at the same time.

Corrin chuckled dryly and poured himself more water. "I suppose this is where we fight some more, but to be honest I'm rather sick of it."

Flora nodded quietly.

"But, tell me love. What are we going to do?"

Flora opened her mouth, but no words came out. They were bitter, the very thought of uttering them burned her tongue. Her heart screamed at her to not speak, to turn on her heel and run away with Kana. Instead, Flora simply sighed.

"Corrin..." She began. "I love Kana too much to put her in danger. No matter how hard I fought against this there's just no way to ensure her safety..."

"So, you agree?"

Flora flashed a deadly glare at him. "I _do not_ agree to the deeprealms...but I will relent it will be far safer there for Kana..." She took in a shaky breath. "Which is why Kana will be going to the deeprealms..." Tears pricked at Flora's eyes.

Corrin reached across the table and took her hands in his. Startled, Flora looked up to see Corrin openly crying as well. "This hurts more than any wound. What I would do to simply keep her safe..." Corrin swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you last night...It was just in the moment and I care for Kana, for you both, so deeply."

Flora smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "Let's get Kana and spend some more time together before..."

Corrin held her hand as they went to find the baby, both torn and filled with grief. Even still, they loved each other and the babe, and _nothing_ would ever hurt their little dragon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gazing into each other's eyes**

Corrin had found it harder and harder to focus as of late. After his embarrassing display at Felicia's wedding, he couldn't help but stare a Flora every time he saw her. It was affecting his ability to plan out marching orders and battle tactics as well, which gave Leo ample time to assert himself as the official tactician of the army.

Corrin wouldn't argue with his little brother, he was a damn fine tactician. With Xander, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Leo working together, brought together by Corrin, they were achieving the impossible. Ever since this war had started, not a single member of Corrin's elite had fallen.

All of this had given Corrin more time to simply relax. Which would be wonderful if could ever get Flora's image out of his mind.

All in all, Corrin was feeling okay as he walked through the astral castle. Everything was in order, with people manning the shops and a few on lookout on the walls. Off-duty troops made their way to and from shops, eager to spend their savings.

"You look lost in thoughts." Silas commented, startling the prince.

After calming himself, Corrin nodded. "I just...don't know what to do with myself today. I've gotten more free time and..."

Silas grinned. "I'm in a similar position." He rubbed his chin, appearing as if he was thinking, yet Corrin could tell the knight had already made up his mind. "How about we have a little duel?"

"What for?" Corrin asked.

"If I win, you owe me a fancy dinner in Cyrkensia after the war." Silas said with a smirk. "And not just any place, the one with the opera and a play and such."

"And if I win?"

"I'll treat you to the same, unless you want something else?"

Corrin rolled his eyes. "Fine, if only to pass the time."

()()()()

Corrin slid backwards on the empty training yard, breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a weary sigh.

"C'mon, Corrin." Silas called, just as exhausted. "It's first to three, we can give up on a stalemate!"

The score was two-two, and the next round would decide the victor. Corrin rolled his shoulder and took a few deep breaths.

"Alright, let's finish this!" He yelled, running straight towards the lance-wielding knight.

Silas easily deflected Corrin's first attack, using the prince's own momentum to shove the prince from behind. Corrin dropped to a knee and spun in place, kicking dust up at the knight. A moment later, Corrin was throwing wild swings at Silas.

The fight continued for some time, both men refusing to fall yet unable to find an opening in the other's defences.

Corrin panted as he threw a weak swing towards Silas, only for the knight to slap it aside with his lance. Corrin saw the knight was slowing down. In a sudden burst of energy, Corrin launched himself forward and used his sword to throw Silas off-balance.

Corrin was about to bring down the final swing, the winning blow, until he spotted a single observer sitting on the benches.

Flora sat patiently, a small smile on her face. A tray of water and light snacks sat beside her. It seems she was waiting for the prince to finish his little duel.

Corrin made eye-contact with the maid, suddenly finding himself lost in her eyes. Those cool, steel-coloured eyes stared right back at him. Corrin felt as if time had almost slowed down as he felt himself be drawn in by the maid. It was surreal, something he had never experienced before in his life.

Suddenly, Corrin found himself in the dirt, a wooden lance at his throat.

"I think that's game." Silas panted.

"...Right." Corrin said uncertainly, still confused as to what had just happened.

Flora greeted the two men as she handed them cups of water. Corrin raised it to his lips, until Flora stopped him.

"Wait, milord. It's bound to be warm by now." Without waiting for Corrin's answer, the maid took his cup into her hands and closed her eyes. Seconds later, small bits of ice and snow formed in the cup.

Corrin took the water thankfully, his face crimson. Flora left a short while later, promising to return with more water.

Silas grinned and leaned against the shoddy wooden fence surrounding the training area. "So, Flora, huh?"

"What!?"

Silas rolled his eyes. "Don't bother trying to hide it, I saw your whole lovey-dovey look. It was quite funny."

Corrin scowled and looked at the dirt.

"Huh, I always thought you'd fall for Felicia. She clung to you a lot when we were younger."

"No..she was just a friend." Corrin said simply.

"But you and Flora huh..." A wicked grin grew across Silas' face. "For a member of the Ice Tribe, she's kinda hot."

"SILAS!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Getting married**

"Still sick of weddings?" Kaze said with a smirk.

Corrin blew out an anxious breath and chuckled softly. "You know, I could just get Silas up here. Even if I didn't pick him as my best man, I'm sure he could come up with a good speech."

Kaze nodded behind the prince. There was no doubt Silas was going to make a speech anyways, the knight was fully invested in the shoddy wedding.

Unlike Felicia's wedding, Flora and Corrin agreed that they had no desire to throw a huge party. Instead, the army and a few from the Ice Tribe were invited to a small gathering in the astral realm. The wedding took place on the stairs to the throne, with the army and visitors gathered around on chairs.

Corrin wiggled his bare toes nervously. Thank the Dusk Dragon Flora allowed him to forgo any sort of footwear. Hell, after the display he put on after Felicia's wedding it was no surprise she said yes.

The band, a hired little number that Anna knew from some other place began to play. It seemed that the band was lead by a mean-looking young man with a scar across his eye. Not the kind of man Corrin would have thought to play violin, but he was quite good at it. Odin and Laslow had been glued to the violinist's side since he arrived. Corrin made a mental note to ask them about it later.

Flora stepped out from behind a series of tents, set up to ensure some modicum of privacy in lieu of actual rooms for the couple to get dressed in, and began to walk down the aisle with Kilma. Her father looked genuinely happy, glowing even, as he walked arm-in-arm with Flora.

Flora wore a simple Nohrian-style dress, a snug number with a long train and strapless shoulders. It was a deep purple-black, completely opposite of Hoshido's white style. Still, he had to admit the way the dress sparkled just made her look more beautiful.

Corrin, once he saw Flora, felt his entire mind come to a complete stop. Cliche, but Corrin actually couldn't form any words. Later on, he would ramble for hours about how beautiful she was, how she looked just like a princess, and so on. He would, silently, swell with pride whenever someone commented on how good Flora looked that day. After all, she was his and he would be hers. Yet, in that short moment in time where Flora walked up the aisle, Corrin felt only love.

Vows were said, blessing provided by a thankfully respectful Azama, and soon it was time for the couple to kiss. Corrin leaned in close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They kissed, a soft and chaste meeting, until wolf-whistles and quite literally wolf howls broke them apart.

Corrin grinned sheepishly to the crowd as he held Flora's hand.

()()()()

"I'm g-glad to have such a nice sister-in-law." Sakura said timidly. She had approached them after the meal, too nervous to say anything during the speeches.

"Yeah! You're really pretty!" Elise chimed in from Sakura's side. "We have to go shopping together!"

Flora smiled as she spoke to the young princesses, happy to spend time with her new, extended family.

Corrin sat on Flora's other side, speaking to Camilla quietly. The lavender-haired princess cupped Corrin's face in her hands. "Just let me know if I can do anything to help, sweetie." She leaned in close and practically grazed her lips against his ear. "And if she hurts you, I won't hesitate to use my axe..."

Corrin blinked, not quite surprised at his sister's words but taken aback just the same. He nodded, humming to himself as he took a swig of wine.

The couple were left alone as the rest of the army moved tables and cleared plates, readying for the dance.

"Flora..." Corrin said, turning to face his beautiful bride. He smiled when he saw her blushing face. "I'm happy to let you know I _actually_ learned how to dance."

Flora giggled and placed a hand on her boyfri- _husbands_ leg. "I'm glad." She said. "I've been taking lessons as well from Azura the past few weeks."

Corrin stood as the guests waited patiently for the first dance. He led Flora to the floor with grace, spinning with ease as he bowed and took her in his arms.

"I love you." He said simply as the band began to play.

Flora smiled and leaned her head on his chest, content in just following the prince's motions. "I never expected to find love in such a terrible time..." She admitted quietly. "But I'm glad I did, because I never thought I could feel such joy."

Corrin kissed the top of her head. "You deserve eternal happiness, and I will do my best to deliver."

Flora simply blushed and tried to ignore Felicia's starry-eyed gaze.


	27. Chapter 27

**On one of their birthdays**

Corrin normally wasn't up this early. In fact, _no one_ was up this early. Yet it was Flora's birthday. With funds so tight as they neared the climax of the war, gold couldn't be spent on gifts or other luxuries.

Truth be told, Corrin hadn't actually gone to sleep. He had simply laid in bed until Flora fell asleep and he slipped out silently.

Corrin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was so tired he felt like he would collapse at any minute. Baking a surprise cake for Flora had actually gone quite well. With a mild bit of Asugi's help, he was able to create decent-tasting cake. Which, by all accounts, turned out far better than his last attempts at baking.

The baking had taken most of the night, with a handfuls of blunders slowing his progress. Now, it was close enough to dawn that Corrin didn't even bother to sleep and decided he might as well get breakfast-in-bed going for his wife.

He groaned loudly before heading into the storage room and rummaging around for whatever scraps remained. He hoped it would be enough to pull together a half-decent breakfast. Trail rations weren't the best wake-up call.

()()()()

Corrin jolted awake as a loud _BANG_ exploded from somewhere behind him. He spun quickly, hand falling to where his dragonstone rested in his pocket. He relaxed when he saw the, admittedly adorable, sight.

Kana stood frozen in place, almost mid-step as she stared fearfully at Corrin. She was covered head-to-toe in flour, her eyes blinking comically behind the white powder.

"Good morning." Corrin grinned.

"Hi Papa..."

"So, what are you up to, dragon cub?" Corrin chuckled as he grabbed a broom from the backroom of the mess hall.

"I woke up _really_ hungry and I didn't want to wait for breakfast." Kana said sheepishly. "And you were here so I was trying to be super, super quiet! But I couldn't reach the bread up there..."

"Let's get you cleaned off and then I'll make you breakfast." Corrin rolled his eyes. "Then you can help me take breakfast to your mama."

"Okay!"

()()()()

Flora awoke to find the room smelling rather pleasant, like freshly-baked bread. She yawned and rolled over, blinking away her drowsiness. She was surprised to find Kana and Corrin sitting quietly at the table in the far corner of the room, both nibbling on bread and what appeared to be some kind of cake.

"Ah, good morning love." Corrin said with a tired smile.

Kana, far more upbeat, waved excitedly to her mother and scrambled out of her chair. The little girl swept up to the surprised maid and placed a small tray in her lap. Small bits of fruit and a few loaves of bread decorated the silver tray. "Happy birthday Mama!" Kana chirped, giving the woman a hug for good measure.

Flora grinned and patted Kana on the head. "Thank you, Kana." Flora shot a thankful look at Corrin, who returned with a smile. As Flora ate, Kana talked about how she was going to do anything just for Flora.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Kana said happily. "Papa and I put together our savings and we got you a special present!"

Flora quirked an eyebrow as Corrin withdrew a small black box. The prince sat beside Flora on the bed and offered her the small box. Flora took it carefully and opened it with slow caution.

Resting inside was a ring, similar in make to Corrin's, but with a small dragon claw clutching at a clear crystal ball. Inside the ball rested a crystal shaped similar to a snowflake.

"I know it may not be in your tastes, but Kana was insistent that we all get rings that somewhat match." Corrin said with a loving smile.

Kana grinned and bounced with excitement, eagerly awaiting her mother's reaction.

Flora slipped it onto her finger, just beside her wedding band, and held it to the light to examine. Once exposed to direct sunlight, the crystal inside acted as a strange sort of focal point where colours of the rainbow bounced inside the ball.

"It's beautiful, thank you Kana, Corrin."

Kana giggled happily and skipped to her own room, promising to come back after she had bathed.

The couple sat beside each other for a little while. Corrin trying his best to stay awake and Flora exposing the jewelry to the light.

"Happy...birthday..." Corrin sighed gently as he finally seemed to succumb to sleep. The prince fell back on the matress, sideways from the pillows. Flora grinned ad pulled a spare blanket over himself and her, as she adjusted the pillows to fit her sleeping husband.

Kana returned shortly after, and found her parents cuddling. Well, more like Flora laying on Corrin's chest as the prince was heavily snoring. The small princess climbed on the bed and curled up net to Flora, who happily let her daughter snuggle beside her.

Flora felt she should have begun her duties for the day, she was a maid after all. But the pull of comfort and family was far more important to her now than it ever was, and she soon found herself falling back into a warm slumber.

That was until Felicia practically crashed through the doors with a pot of tea.

 **There will be no chapter tomorrow as I will be out of town. Apologies.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Doing Something Ridiculous**

"Corrin...this is wrong."

Corrin placed his hand over Flora's mouth. "Shh!" He hissed, careful to keep his voice low. "We can't let her hear us."

Flora glared at Corrin until he removed his hand. She sighed, brushing dirt and leaves off her knees. "Corrin, this is not acceptable behaviour! Kana is a growing girl, she deserves her freedom."

Corrin grumbled and crossed his arms. The newly-crowned king of Valla crouched behind a bush, his wife beside him. Thankfully the two weren't near a busy street, otherwise it would have made quite a sight.

A small restaurant lay near the borders of Hoshido, surrounded on all sides by elegant flowers and neatly-trimmed hedges. It was a five-star location in Hoshido. The question is; why woulf Kana be here?

"I swear if she's meeting a boy..." Corrin grumbled darkly.

Flora rolled her eyes. "I thought _I_ was too doting on her. I should have expected you to play the overprotective parent." Despite her harsh words, Flora still held a small grin.

Corrin huffed again and leaned his head into the back of the bush. "Tell me if you see her come out with anyone."

Flora peered over the hedge, spotting a few finely-dressed Hoshidan nobles and their servants. The shop was almost to closing time, so Kana would have to come out eventually. Flora waited patiently, unlike Corrin. The man was incessant in asking for updates on if Kana had emerged, or if anyone shady had gone inside.

"Honestly, Corrin." Flora sighed after many minutes spent in silence. "We cannot do this. It isn't right."

Corrin bit his lip and cast another glance over the hedge. Seeing no sign of Kana, he groaned and stood., startling the nearest customer. Flora followed suit, brushing the leaves from Corrin's cape as they circled back to the road.

They stepped back onto the smooth cobble, Corrin pausing as he stretched. The door to the shop chimed as Kana stepped into the street, eyes widening as she spotted her parents. Quickly, she threw a small bag in her hands into a pouch on her belt.

Corrin waved at her, not catching her hiding her purchase. Flora narrowed her eyes, nodding in greeting regardless.

"Papa, mama! Did you come to get some tea?" She said as she skipped to her father's side.

"Er, we were just walking around." Corrin lied. "But what were you doing in there missy?"

Kana scuffed her barefoot off the ground in the most adorable way possible. "Auntie Felicia and I were gonna have to have tea tomorrow, so I wanted to try a cool new flavour! But it's all so expensive..." Kana sighed.

Corrin smiled. "Oh!" He let his grin widen on his face, thankful the intent wasn't to spend it with a boy. "No problem, little dragon. I'll buy it for you! Which flavour did you want?"

"Uhh..." Kana paled, caught in her lie. She cast a glance to her mother, the woman folding her arms and staring at her expectantly. Kana looked back to Corrin. "Eheh...I think it was Hoshidian...rose...garden?" She felt guilty lying to her father.

"I'll grab it, wait here." Corrin smiled and went into the shop, the door closing behind him with a chime. Flora placed a cold hand on Kana's shoulders.

"Care to explain what you have in your pocket, there?"

Kana kept her eyes on the cobblestone. "It's...ah..." Her eyes welled with tears as she suddenly launched forward and gripped Flora's leg. "Please don't tell papa! Please, please, please!"

"What is it?" Flora asked quietly, ignoring the looks from other passing by.

"I..." Kana hiccoughed and wiped at her eyes. "Me and Kiragi were gonna go hang out again and I wanted to get him a nice gift...He said his mom makes tea sometimes and he really likes it so I thought I would get it but it was expensive and I lied and please don't be mad!" She exclaimed quickly.

Ah. Kiragi. That explains it.

Flora softened her grip and swept Kana into a hug. "Don't worry." She whispered. "I won't tell your father, as long as you come to me about these things in the future, okay?"

Kana nodded and rubbed the back of her hand against her nose. Flora pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Kana's nose, ensuring she looked perfectly fine. Ensuring Corrin wouldn't notice anything.

"Thank you mama."

"You're welcome, Kana."

 **DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE DISHONORED 2 TRAILER. MY GOD. YES.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Doing Something Sweet**

"How have you never told me this?" Corrin asked in bewilderment as he followed the queen of Valla down the cobble streets.

Flora shrugged. "It never came up, and you were always so busy with the others in meetings. It's inspiring how you work so hard to help everyone here. I thought I'd do the same."

Corrin smiled and shook his head. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Flora kept her gaze forward, refusing to let her husband see her blushing face. Although it did not help much, Corrin still caught her ears glowing bright red. Around the two, small patches of ice froze over puddles from the previous night's rain.

Flora rounded another corner, finally coming to a halt in front of a newly-constructed building. One of the many in the ever-growing new city-state of Valla. It was only about two years old, based on the neighbouring homes, and was quite large. Dark wood accented the white brick used to construct the building. A small sign was nailed into the oak door; _Valla Orphanage_.

Flora swept up to the steps, her flowing regal cape billowing behind her. The door opened before she even got there, revealing a thin elderly woman in conservative clothes.

"Good morning, Flora." The woman smiled and stepped to the side. She caught sight of Corrin. "M-milord!" She gasped and bowed at the hip. "Apologies, I did not know you were in the neighbourhood! I would have the children clean up and-"

Flora interrupted her quickly. "Do not worry, Eline. Corrin is the same as I am. No formalities, we're just people here to help."

The old woman, Eline, let out a breath and nodded. "Right, well then Corrin. How is your day?"

Corrin smiled and followed the two women inside, closing the door behind him. "Great, actually." His placed a hand around Flora's waist. "My wife never told me about her trips here, so I'm looking forward to seeing whatever unfolds."

"There's little excitement here, Corrin." Eline said. "Flora comes to help clean and prepare meals, hardly anything that will make your heart race."

Corrin smirked. "I may not be the best at cooking or cleaning, but would you show me to where the children are? I think I can make their day."

Flora raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She knew by now to simply let Corrin be...Corrin.

"They're in the yard out back, playing." Eline said.

Corrin nodded and made hsi way down the hallway. Flora and Eline went upstairs, to make the children's beds and clean up.

()()()()

Eline chopped slowly at a stubborn potato, Flora already having cut more than triple the old woman had. Flora remained silent, continuing to work as Eline looked on with well-hidden jelousy. Her hands did not work as well as they had before.

Suddenly, a loud explosion, like thunder, came from the yard. Eline gasped and ran to the window, covering her mouth in terror. A great beast, silver and metallic, was roaring and stomping at the children. The children screamed and ran, while a few brave ones raised toy swords to the creature.

Eline thought her heart would stop at the sight of the children in danger. Jumping in terror, Eline shuddered as Flora laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Eline." Flora assured her. "It's...well it's Corrin."

"Y-you mean...?"

Flora nodded.

Eline placed a hand to her breast and breathed out slowly. "Gods..." She muttered. She placed her hand on the windowsill and watched as Corrin mimed being 'slayed,' while the children screamed and danced around the defeated dragon. Corrin transformed back to a human again, patting the one with the sword on the head.

"I thought it was just a rumour...a rumour that boy could..."

Flora smiled. "He's a handful." She admitted. "But I love him, and he I. Our daughter, Kana, can also turn into a dragon. I'll bring her next time as well. She'd love to meet more people close to her age."

Eline relaxed and watched as Corrin spun an orphan around by her hands. "The children would love that. I'd love it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Doing Something hot**

"Should we really be doing this?" Flora hissed as she clutched the towel to her body.

Corrin grinned and slid the deadbolt to the hot springs closed. "Don't worry, who would be going to the hot springs at this hour?" The prince disappeared into the dark change room, his wife following after a long sigh.

Corrin stripped down to his boxers and laughed, grabbing a towel as he swept into the baths. Flora stood there for a moment, still unsure. Faintly, she heard a splash. She sighed and quickly shed her sleepwear, leaving her in her underwear. She hugged the towel close and stepped quietly into the baths.

Corrin lay with his back to the edge of the pool, his head looking up through the open roof to the astral stars above. The moonlight danced in the water, leaving strange highlights and shadows on the walls. Corrin breathed out slowly and sunk deeper in the water.

"The water's warm." Corrin chuckled.

Flora descended the stone stairs into the pool of water. The temperature shot a jolt through her legs. As an Ice Tribalist, her skin was naturally cool. She grit her teeth at the warm water because, to her, it felt more scalding. After a few moments, she adjusted enough to sink to her neck and rest at Corrin's side.

They stayed that way for some time, soaking and holding each other in a loving embrace. Corrin prayed that the war would end soon, that they could stop Anankos. He prayed that nothing would tear them apart.

He held her close, basking in her cool skin and heat of the water. Steam floated around them. Corrin had to admit, it was quite romantic. Corrin kissed Flora's cheek, grinning at her red face. Flora looked down at the water for a moment, seemingly contemplating something.

In a rare show of Flora taking the lead, the maid swung herself over Corrin and straddled his lap. She leaned down and held his head with both hands and kissed him.

Corrin blinked in surprise before melting against her.

()()()()

"So Kana is a hot-springs baby?" Niles chuckled.

Corrin glared at him. "I swear on all the gods I will murder you before you speak of that to anyone."

Niles grinned and sipped at his wine. "Still, congrats milord." He smirked wickedly. "But I think Camilla and I will resume using the springs for that purpose."

 **I feel this one isn't as good as the others, but I'm putting something together for a final chapter. It's going to be...something. Look for it soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Finale**

" **The hourglass of fate"**

Corrin stared across the sand dunes and rocky hills with little interest. His eyes vacant and haunted. He wondered, for a brief moment, how long it had been since he had last seen Kana. He sighed and folded his hands in his lap, pushing the thought from his mind.

Soft winds lapped at his dirty robes, his (far too long) hair tickled his chin. Corrin liked it here, in the deserts of the Wind tribe. There was hardly any people. No religious fanatics, no kings or queens, no historians nor grave reminders of the past. There was only the sands.

Corrin had long since come to terms with his cursed blood, his draconian heritage. Though the royal families had but a drop of dragon blood in their veins, Corrin had so much more. His human mother, Mikoto, and his draconian father, Anankos provided him with half dragon blood. He had long since wrung the truth out of Lilith, when he noticed on his fiftieth birthday he looked not a day over twenty.

Lilith told him everything. How Anankos sired him, how he was losing a battle to madness, how he called others from faraway worlds to aid in killing...himself. How Azura was his cousin. How, by being half dragon, he would live far, far longer than everyone else.

He winced at the memory of his friends. Azura, Kaze, Silas, Felicia, and more. He yearned for their company dearly. Most of all, he ached for the company of his wife.

Corrin grit his teeth and growled. He forced the memory of...her...to the back of his mind. He promised he would never think of her again.

The pain was too much.

()()()()

Kana glided through the dry desert air. She had been aching to stretch her wings, and a nice flight from Hoshido to the Wind Tribe's area was a nice distance. It had been some time since she had last visited her father, about time she checked on him.

She frowned at the memory of last time she visited. Her father had hardly been eating, no hunting or trading whatsoever. She wished he would take better care of himself.

Kana swept towards the familiar pillar of rock that jutted out of the desert sands. It was tall and thick near the base, and it climbed high into the sky, finishing on a flat-topped section. Almost as if it had been cut by a giant's axe.

As she circled, she spotted a familiar white-haired man. Grinning, she dived towards the man. In the last second, she pulled back, sending a wave of hot air across him with her wings. His robes and hair fluttered behind him, but he did not react. Kana morphed back into her human shape, landing on the rock in a clean three-point pose.

"Father!" The girl cheered as she ran towards him.

Corrin remained seated, but opened his arms up nonetheless. Kana crashed into him, her long hair whipping behind her.

"I missed you, father." She said as she hugged him tight. "It's been a few years, how are you?"

Corrin smiled hollowly and patted her head, like he used to do so many decades ago. "...Tired." He rasped.

"Have you been eating properly? Got enough water and vegetables?" Kana asked as he released him and sat beside Corrin. They both looked out over the bleak desert.

"Yes..." Corrin chuckled dryly. "Nyx stopped by...sometime ago. She left me some food under a preservation hex."

"Good." Kana nodded. Corrin remained silent as he stared with half-lidded eyes across the sand dunes. Kana bit her lip.

She missed the way her father would smile and laugh, embrace her in bear hugs and spin her around until they both were dizzy. The games they played, the stories and meals shared. Being almost four-hundred and five, Kana was expected to leave the childish fantasies behind. Though she only looked eighteen.

"Father." Kana began hesitantly. "Will you come with me to the Ice Tribe this year? Please?"

Corrin tensed visibly. His mouth drew into a sharp line, jaw clenched. After a few moments, he relaxed enough to speak. "You know I do not wish to go there."

"Father, it's been a long time. I think you need this. You need some closure..."

Corrin inhaled sharply before dropping his head into his hands. All at once, the dam broke. He sobbed heavily, tears streaming down his face. Kana hugged him tightly, letting her father cry into her shoulder. It wasn't long until Kana joined in as well, her own tears falling into her father's hair.

They stayed like that for what felt like days, until the sun had set and they had no more tears to shed. Corrin gripped Kana tightly, refusing to let her go.

"You...really think it would help?" Corrin choked out, his throat raw.

"I think we both need to see her again." Kana sniffled.

()()()()

"Nyx has been visiting more often, as of late." Corrin spoke quietly as they marched through the snow.

"Maybe she likes you?" Kana suggested with a smirk.

Corrin rolled his eyes. "Hardly. After Hayato and Rhajat died...she became distant." Kana bit back a sharp retort, knowing that it would only sadden Corrin. "I think Nyx just needs friends, like us, who have longer lives than...everyone else."

"I think it's nice we have a friend who will live as long as us...makes me feel less alone."

Corrin grabbed her hand tightly. "I...shouldn't have left you all alone like that Kana. I was just overcome with grief..."

"We both were." Kana said.

"...And I should have been there for you, as a father. You don't deserve that kind of treatment from me..."

Kana squeezed his hand. "I love you, father. It was...just a rough spell for you. I'm happy to see you out and about, too much desert sun isn't good for you."

Corrin looked up, grimacing. "We're here."

The Ice Tribe village spread out before them. The tribe had grown since the last time Corrin had came. Houses spread from a central hut, filling the snowy valley and climbing up the side of a mountain. Fires burned in great bowls, sending pillars of smoke into the sky. Trees covered in snow stood tall among the log houses.

The two walked hand-in-hand through the village. The old stone buildings reminded Corrin of when he had first arrived, and spoke to Kilma. Pangs of nostalgia rocked him, and he did everything he could to not call out for directions from Flora.

They finally came to a small cemetery. Most Ice Tribe members were buried here in great family mausoleums and crypts. The biggest crypt, one dedicated to Chieftains and their immediate family, loomed before them. Corrin pushed open the heavy wooden door. Snow followed their feet inside as he shut it quickly, rubbing his hand together for warmth.

Kana, a daughter of the Ice Tribe, was perfectly fine with the temperature. In fact, she had become more and more comfortable as they neared the frozen tundra.

The two walked among the graves, down stairs and through dark passageways. Until they finally arrived at a nondescript door. Corrin swallowed and bit his lip, looking to Kana. The dragon girl nodded and placed a hand on his forearm, a sign of encouragement.

Unlike her father, Kana had visited Flora's grave site many times over the last hundreds of years. She prayed frequently, offering gifts and incense to please her mother's spirit, or so the Ice Tribe customs claimed.

Corrin walked slowly into the room. It was small and square, with carved stone depicting the person and their relation to the chieftains, along with acts of heroism or goodwill that would be immortalized in the annals of the tribe.

A large stone sarcophagus lay against the far wall, half-burned candles from Kana's last visit adorning the lid. Withered flowers and odd boxes lay at the foot of the grave.

Corrin fell to his knees in the centre of the room staring at the cold stone where his wife lay. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to him. Instead, he crawled forward and lay his palm against the stone. He stayed like that for a few heartbeats before finally gathering himself.

"Flora..." Corrin spoke. "You would be furious at me. I wasn't there for Kana after you left. I didn't take care of myself. I shut myself away form the world and, for a time, wished for my heart to be stone. Stone just so I couldn't feel the pain of your passing.

"But, thankfully, you raised a wonderful daughter. Our sweet, little Kana, who finally dragged me here, sobbing and fearful. I was worried I wouldn't know what to say, but the words keep coming to me."

"I miss you." Corrin said as tears fell down his cheeks. "My heart aches at your memory, my lips yearn for your kiss. Its been far, far too long since you left us but it feels like only yesterday we held that small baby in our arms. Parents...we were parents, lovers...soulmates."

Corrin stayed there for many hours, babbling nothing and everything to Flora's grave, Kana at his side. When Corrin finally stopped, Kana brought out incense and lead him in an Ice Tribe prayer. His heart no longer feeling as heavy as before, Corrin and Kana exited the crypt.

They stood outside the doors, staring up at the beautiful night sky. Star twinkled as green and yellow lights danced across the sky. And, for a fleeting moment, Corrin thought he saw the snow-whipped winds form into a familiar shape.

"What will you do know?" Kana asked quietly, afraid of breaking the peaceful night.

"I'll stay here for a time." Corrin looked to Kana. "I will visit her every day for a while, until I feel better."

"That's nice..." Kana said wistfully.

"And what about you, Kana? What is your next adventure?"

Kana scuffed her barefoot in the snow. "King Xander IV of Nohr invited me to be his personal adviser a month ago."

"And?"

"I accepted, if only for a short time." Kana said. "Nohr is suffering at the hands of an economical slump, and he hopes I have advice to pull the entire country out of it, without war."

Corrin patted her head. "I think you'll do well, my dragon cub."

Kana smiled at the old nickname. "Thank you, papa."

Corrin ruffed her hair affectionately. "I'm proud of you."

Kana smiled up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

"And I you."

As they walked to an inn, they passed through a park. Snow shovelled off the path was pushed into piles, giving Kana a wicked idea. She reached down and patted the snow together, breathing her own, if minimal, ice powers into the ball for good measure. She threw it at Corrin's back, the snowball exploding across his ratty cape.

Corrin peered over his shoulder, a sly grin on his face. Without warning, he threw his own retaliation snowball back at her. The two laughed as they dove behind trees and benches, giggling and throwing snowballs all night.

Above them, the stars twinkled.


End file.
